I Am Not The Freaking GAY!
by InsanoFreakChild
Summary: Both Ken and Yamato seem to have gained a ... liking for Daisuke and Tai respectively. However, both bearers of courage have trouble dealing with this seemingly sudden switch of teams and stubbornly rebel against what their closest friends want of them.
1. Drugs, kissing, & motivational tapes

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!! No like no read!!!   
  
Hi, this is my first fanfic. My friend, zsqueeshmee wants me to introduce my muses but I think that's lame.  
  
Ken: Yes, I do think that would be rather absurd. I'm Ichijouji Ken, one of her fucking muses.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: And my boyfriend.  
  
Ken: Am not!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Oh, yes you are! And don't you deny it! Mine! (hangs on Ken who sweatdrops visibly)  
  
Ken: uhh..... I agreed to be in your story but I don't remember this being in the contract.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Did you read the very fine print?  
  
Ken: Uhh......  
  
  
  
Taichi: I'm Yagami Taichi, the hottest guy ever!  
  
Ken: (whispers loudly) Yagami spelled backwards is "I'm a gay!"  
  
Taichi: Wait! I am not no fuckin queer!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Shhhhhhh! You'll give away the fuckin plot!  
  
Ken: Like you have one....(InsanoFreakChild glares @ him) So when are you going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yamato: Yeah, people don't like hearing you talk the whole damn day.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Why don't you do it then, smart ass?  
  
Davis:(giggles)HeeHee. You said "do it!" (laughs retardedly)  
  
Taichi, Ken, Yamato, & InsanoFreakChild: Grow up!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Davis, you do the disclaimer.  
  
Davis: Do the disclaimer?(laughs stupidly)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Stop acting like a stupid 5th grader, dumbfuck. If you don't then you won't get any in my story.  
  
Davis:(groans) Okkkkk, if you have to be cruel and unusual about it. InsanoFreakChild don't own Digimon or anything else. And don't try and sue her, she barely has 50 cents.  
  
zsqueeshmee: And she still owes me six dollars!  
  
  
  
InsanoFreakChild: -_- ..... enjoy the story......  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 1: drugs, kissing, rapage, & motivational tapes  
  
Lying on the floor completely wasted and drunk, with what little brain that was left to think, Ken wondered what had gone wrong. He had thrown a wild party at his vacation house on the lake and everyone was invited... especially Daisuke, his best and only friend. Sure he was "friends" with the other digidestined, but he never got close to them even over a span of 4 years. Over the last year he couldn't stop himself from denying the feelings that had been growing inside since the day he felt Daisuke's heart beat along with his own.  
  
*********  
  
Somewhere across town, Yamato was having similar thoughts, but a little more wanton then Ken. The pain was more than he could bear as he thought about being deep within the one he lusted for and even loved: Taichi Yagami. He began to rubdown the throbbing member between his legs and moaned hoarsely. He could not believe that Taichi would never be his.  
  
********  
  
Daisuke lay idly on his bed, the booze still turning in his stomach. His head was throbbing and the heroine was still buzzing beneath his flesh and for some reason unknown to himself, he was firm beneath the boxers he slept in. Why did he fuckin do that? He's my fuckin best friend! Why would he ever try something like that? He knows I'm as straight as an arrow! Maybe he was just too drunk off his ass to realize...... The kiss he had shared with Ken flashed before his eyes and he remembered....   
  
Ken found Daisuke through the   
  
crowd sometime after three   
  
and brought him into a bedroom.  
  
"Whaatissit?" Daisuke had asked   
  
in a drunken tone.  
  
"It's that I need you... soo... badly...."   
  
Ken said drawing himself nearer,  
  
pressing his body against Daisuke   
  
and enveloped him in a   
  
death-defying kiss that made him  
  
moan in pleasure without intending to.  
  
Daisuke had been too drunk to resist.  
  
Daisuke realized that he was getting considerably harder, but the memory was too good to stop now. Wait, WTF am I thinking?!! I am NO FUCKIN QUEER! He drifted off to sleep with the memory of those tender fiery lips and the hungry tongue that had made its way from his own eager mouth to across his shoulders and chest. Ken had only gotten them both half undressed before Daisuke had realized what was going on, smacking Ken full in the face and cussing him out, and ditching the party, leaving Ken extremely hurt. In his sleep Daisuke twisted and turned, tears in his eyes, remembering Ken's deep blue pools of hurt and sadness.  
  
********  
  
Taichi was pacing his room, occasionally tripping on a random object, ranting about Yamato both aloud and in his thoughts . "DAMN HIM! THAT FUCKING QUEEER1 HOW COULD HE EVER- WHY WOULD HE EVER DARE- I mean I'm NOT gay, but I SHOULD BE ON TOP! NO ONE EVER TRIES TO FUCK TAICHI! NO ONE EVER! WHAT EVER MADE HIM EVEN THINK HE COULD EVEN TRY! FUCK HIM TO THE FUCKIN HELL!! " He continued to rant in his mind occasionally damning Yamato aloud. Eventually Kari came in, stoned like usual, asking what was wrong. Taichi just growled, "Nothing is the FUCKING wrong! Now get the hell to bed!" He shoved Kari out of his room. Now I can get back to thinking......... That fucking bastard tried to rape me. I can't believe I had to see his FUCKIN eight incher.... Goddammit, if it had been the other way around.... that damn fine hottie would have been heaven fucking him... Wait. WHAT THE FUCKIN FUCK?!!!! I must be really wasted... He had to admit that Matt was one sexy beast. But that does NOT mean I'm gay! He fell asleep listening to a motivational tape that had been recorded over to say, "I am not gay. I am not gay. I am not gay. I never will be gay. I am not gay. What am I? Not gay. I am not gay......"   
  
*************  
  
Ken's hands were trembling near to his exposed hard trembling cock. Ken had never masturbated, never had any need or want to, or planned to do it in any point in his life. He had grown up in a strict family, although not religious, would frown on what he was about to do. It was immoral. His parents still believed he was perfect. Perfect people did not touch themselves. Perfect people did not harm themselves. Perfect people were not gay- fuck that. He couldn't help loving Daisuke. He didn't want to disappoint his parents anymore, but the need was too much to bear. I wouldn't be doing this now if you hadn't rejected me, Daisuke, Ken thought as his hands finally met flesh. He moaned at the new feeling. He began rubbing himself and he skewered his eyes shut. Behind his eyes he was imagining that it wasn't his own hands at work but Daisuke's. When he finally came he screamed a nearly incoherent word that was meant to be Daisuke, "Daaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssuuuuuuukkkkkkkkeeeeee" Thank God my parents aren't home. Ken opened his eyes and they were met with Wormmon's; he had seen the whole thing from Ken's doorway.  
  
|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Ken: So what are you Taichi?  
  
Taichi: Not gay!   
  
InsanoFreakChild: We all believe you Taichi......  
  
Read & Review 


	2. Matt the supposed serial killer

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/ lime stuff!!! NO like no read!!!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Another Fuckin chapter......  
  
Ken: I wasn't going to go anywhere..... *whines*why did you have to tie me up like this?  
  
(Ken was chained up to a comfy chair, with InsanoFreakChild sitting in his lap)   
  
Davis: (singing stupidly)Ken and the insane child sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!   
  
Ken: (whines) Daiii, stop, you're encouraging her! (groans)   
  
InsanoFreakChild: Do continue, Davis.  
  
Davis: Ahem... (continues singing)First comes love, then comes marriage, the comes Kenny in the baby carriage!  
  
Ken:(while Davis is singing) I'm not listening. I'm not listening.I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening. I'm not listening. Nya, nya, nya, nya!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Keen..... Listen to this. This is great. It's our future together!  
  
Ken:(groans)I don't want a future together with you.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ken, that wasn't nice. I know you don't really mean that, you just don't want to admit, with Davis here, how you really feel about me, so I'll let it go.  
  
Ken: But I don't have any feelings for you, besides that your utterly annoying!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: (beginning to cry)Now... now that hurt. I thought that your crest was kindness, Ken. You big meanie! I can't believe you, Ken. I luuuuv u. Don't u luv me, too?  
  
Ken: If I said I did, would you untie me?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: No. Just because you love me doesn't mean your eyes can't stray.  
  
Ken: Please, let me go!  
  
Davis: (Watching TV.) Let him go, you whore! You don't deserve him!  
  
Ken & InsanoFreakChild: (gasp)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: You take that back you FUCKING- DUMBASSMOTHERFUCKINGDUMBFUCKFUCKERSONOFA- BITCHBASTARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Davis: What did I do?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: You called me a whore!  
  
Davis: No, I didn't. I've been watching TV. See, that bitch just kidknapped that hot guy and she-  
  
InsanoFreakChild: I hate you. Do the disclaimer, and don't you laugh about it, either.  
  
Davis: No, I dont wanna!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ohhh...you......zsqueeshmee, get over here!  
  
zsqueeshmee: Huh... huh! What- I wasn't sleeping! I never sleep. I am an insomniac! If you don't know what it means look it up!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Sure... Can you get Daisuke here to do the disclaimer? He called me a whore.  
  
Davis: Did not!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Did to!  
  
  
  
Davis: Did not!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Did to!  
  
Davis: Did not!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Did to!  
  
zsqueeshmee: SHUT THE FUCK UP! I just woke up!- Wait-no I didn't! I did not just say that!(zsqueeshmee got up and walked to Davis and InsanoFreakChild)*says sleepily* Now what's the problem?*yawns*  
  
Ken: I thought you said you didn't sleep?  
  
zsqueeshmee: I DID. I'M A FUCKIN INSOMNIAC! IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS THEN LOOK IT UP!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Get Davis to do the disclaimer, he called me a whore.  
  
Davis: *whines* Did not...  
  
zsqueeshmee: Davis, did you call InsanoFreakChild a whore?  
  
Davis: No, I didn't!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: I don't care if he did or not! *whines* make Davis do the disclaimer!  
  
Davis: Why don't you do your own? This is your story, and you do seem to love to talk.  
  
zsqueeshmee: Ooohhh.... buurrn.....  
  
InsanoFreakChild: (glares @ zsqueeshmee) Whose side r u on n e way!  
  
zsqueeshmee: I'm on the winning side of course. And right now, you're losing. Looser. (makes L with left hand)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Lame... (looks down at Ken and pokes @ his nose)Ken why aren't you helping me? Your friend and my friend r ganging up on me! its not fair!  
  
Ken: Neither is being chained up to a chair....  
  
zsqueeshmee: Hey, I'm not lame you dork.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: That Loser sign is lame, and you're weird!  
  
zsqueeshmee: I AM NOT WIERD! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TIED KEN UP TO CHAIR!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Soo what! DAISUKE DO THE FUCKIN DISCLAIMER! And I'll assure you that you'll @ least get a blow job in the story!  
  
Davis: Oh, yay! A blow job! InsanoFreakChild does not own Digimon or any of the characters in it. Only the plot is of her own idea, we think. But we're not sure if she thinks at all.   
  
InsanoFreakChild: DAIISSUUKKE!!!!!!!!  
  
zsqueeshmee: Fuck off and read the damn story.   
  
  
  
Chappie 2: Wormmon's stupidity, adjoined dreams, and Matt the supposed serial killer  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
  
  
To put simply, Wormmon was shocked. He couldn't quite fathom what Ken had been doing, for Digimon had no knowledge of sex, but he could tell that it was dirty and wrong. Ken had a look of utter embarrassment and shame which confirmed Wormmon's suspicions.   
  
Wormmon had found Ken in his room planning to cheer him up from Daisuke's rejection, but found Ken naked on the floor vigorously rubbing his penis. Ken went faster and faster, occasionally grunting or moaning. When he saw a strange white liquid spurt forth from his penis and Ken cried out Daisuke's name, he would have thought that something bad was happening to him if not for Ken's face showing nothing but pure joy.   
  
That of course was not the case at the moment. Ken was panting, as if out of breath, and stared straight at him as if accusing him for seeing what he had just dine. Was this some sort of human ritual that was done in private? Wormmon wondered. But being a vaccine type, he could tell that this was something that wasn't to be done at all. Without thinking he said the first response he could come up with, "What would Sam think?" Now Ken, 15 years of age, was still sensitive about his brother. His parents had found this out and used this question on him when Ken did something they disapproved of. Ken began to cry, long and hard.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." he whispered to himself through the tears more to himself than to Wormmon over and over.  
  
****************  
  
Yamato couldn't stand staying in his house. He was determined to make Taichi his, one way or another. His auburn hair, his soft lips, his brown eyes, his muscular chest, his tan hide, and.... well it would all belong to Yamato. He would make sure of it. With one last swig from his whiskey bottle, Yamato drove off to Taichi's house.  
  
********************  
  
  
  
Taichi stared up into the ceiling, half-awake, half-asleep. Yamato. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He just couldn't. An image of Yamato couldn't be bannished from his mind. It made him frustrated. Does he make you frustrated in another way, too? A voice in his mind laughed. No, Dammit! He growled at the voice. He did his best to forget about Yama and counted the wallpaper stripes, playing his tape.   
  
"What are you doing?" A voice jeered hours later into the night. It could have been really late or really early, however you looked at it.   
  
"Being not gay." Taichi mumbled sleepily. He was just about asleep, too!   
  
The voice chuckled softly. "Not for long..." The voice grew twisted, like someone who was about to kidnapp you then rape you then chop you up into a billion little pieces and laughing the whole time. Taichi had an overactive immagination, but he wasn't too far from the mark. Taichi opened his eyes, but a fist punched him in the side of his head knocking him out, before he could see who the voice belonged to.   
  
******************  
  
......:::::::::::::Daisuke saw Ken standing there, tears in his eyes. Something was wrong with this picture. Ken was nude and an arousal was growing there. "You got the hots for some chick?" He teased.   
  
Ken wiped away the tears and blushed a deep red, "N-no...."  
  
"Then why are you hard?" Daisuke asked, confused.  
  
"Y-you..."Geez, Ken couldn't barely say a word. What was wrong with him?  
  
"I what?"  
  
Ken whispered, "I've got the hots for you," Daisuke's eyes widened. "You make me hard...."  
  
"You WHAT!" His voice cracked in shock.  
  
"Please," Tears flowed down Ken's face. "Please....."  
  
"Please what?" Daisuke asked concerned. Ken was still his best friend even though his feelings were..... misplaced. He had to help Ken, no matter what.  
  
Ken sank to the floor, sobbing. "I know you never would want to.... someone like me.... I-I.... Please, please fuck me, Davis...... please!" he cried.  
  
Without hesitation the goggled boy went down on Ken:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............................................  
  
4:00 am Daisuke woke up with a sense that something was wrong. His bed was sticky and wet.... Why did he have a wet dream? Daisuke was dumbfounded. He couldn't remember what he had been dreaming about. But he had an urge to go see Ken. Before, he would have been able to come to Ken's at any time. He had gone to Ken's house a few times when he had had a bad dream. (A.N. Actually, the amount of times were countless. Daisuke: SHUT UP!!!) But now, with the way things were between them now, he wasn't so sure if he could......... 'Screw thinking, I'm going now.'  
  
****************  
  
......:::::::::::::Ken was alone in a room, completely nude and alone. Tears spilled from his eyes. He hurt so terribly, but he couldn't remember why. Ken saw Daisuke standing there, that goofy grin across his face. He wasn't mad. Ken found he had an arousal growing at the sight of Daisuke. He hadn't been so horny when Daisuke had been in his presence before. He hoped Daisuke wouldn't notice. Yeah, right. And ducks moo. Even Daisuke would notice.  
  
"You got the hots for some chick?" Daisuke teased.   
  
Ken wiped away the tears and blushed a deep red, "N-no...."  
  
"Then why are you hard?" Daisuke asked, confused.  
  
"Y-you..." Ken said, flustered. He couldn't lie to his friend. But his confession might break their friendship.  
  
"I what?" Daisuke pushed.  
  
Ken whispered, "I've got the hots for you," Daisuke's eyes widened. "You make me hard...." He could feel the tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"You WHAT!" Daisuke's voice cracked in shock.  
  
"Please," Tears flowed down Ken's face. "Please....."  
  
"Please what?" Daisuke asked concerned. Ken was filled with a want, a need, that he could not deny and he seriously doubted that it would be fulfilled.  
  
Ken sank to the floor, sobbing. "I know you never would want to.... someone like me.... I-I.... Please, please fuck me, Davis...... please!" he cried.  
  
Without hesitation the goggled boy went down on Ken.   
  
Ken was filled with pleasure and joy. He couldn't believe what was happening. Daisuke might actually care for him! Here Ken was being made love to by his heart's desire. But, just as Ken was about to come, Daisuke disappeared from his grasp. Ken lay on the cold, hard floor and wept, abandoned.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............................................  
  
4:09 am Ken woke up to find his bed wet and sticky..... He blushed. Not again...... He was still crying from his dream.... Unlike Daisuke, he remembered his dream vividly. He hurt all over. He felt like hurtling himself off a cliff, just so he wouldn't hurt anymore. But then again, he might come back fom the dead to haunt Daisuke, the lover he never had. So the whole cliff plan wasn't guaranteed. Ken groaned. He would have go on living on in this depressing place called earth. Ken hurridly pulled off his sheets and threw it into the wash. He sat in his computer chair and tried his best not to think. He scooted his chair back so he could put his head down on the desk only to nearly squash Wormmon with the chair. Wormmon climbed up onto the desk and looked at Ken.   
  
"Had a bad dream again, Ken?"  
  
"Yes." Ken answered shortly.  
  
"Ken, when you have bad dreams your bed gets wet.... does that have anything to do with what you did yesterday?" Wormmon asked innocently.  
  
"-yes. "He replied shortly and a little coldly.  
  
"Oh..." Wormmon looked down.  
  
"And if you ever tell anyone... I-ll, I'll...."  
  
Wormmon's eyes widened. "you'll what Ken? You don't need to threaten me. I wouldn't have told if you just asked me."  
  
Ken's hands clenched and the look in his eyes was one so similar to what it had been when he was 11, when he was the Kaizer. "You TOLD someone! You worthless little worm. I can't believe you! Goddamn you!" Wormmon cringed in fear and backed away, his eyes glancing to the closet where Ken's whip had stayed dormant for so long..... Why had he kept that whip, anyway?  
  
"I didn't tell anyone, and won't ever,"and he added quickly, "master." sensing that he might want that from him.   
  
Ken backed away from Wormmon as if it was him who did something to Ken. He sat back on the floor and sputtered, "I'm sorry, Wormmon. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."  
  
Wormmon scuttled over to Ken. "I do. The Kaizer did." At that point the doorbell rang. 'It's 4:30 in the fuckin morning! Who the hell would come at this hour?!!' Ken thinks for a moment. 'Oh, Daisuke must've had a bad dream......... AGAIN.'  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Davis: I resent that.....  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Do you even know what that means?  
  
Davis: No.. No, I don't.  
  
zsqueeshmee: Hey, that's my line! You stole it!(zsqueeshmee starts chasing Daisuke around the room wielding a knife.)I'M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU YOU FUCKIN-SON-OF-A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daisuke: HELP ME!! She's going to FUCKIN kill me!!!!!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: (unconcerned) Yah.... she probably will... zss can be like that sometimes.  
  
(A.N. I'm getting tired of typing zsqueshmee so from now on she will be referred to as zss, but I will not shorten my name cuz I take glory in it.)  
  
Davis: Aren't you even gonna help me!!!???  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Hmmm... nope.  
  
Davis: (Still being chased around the room.) Why the hell not?!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Cuz youu didn't wanna do my disclaimer.  
  
Davis: You Bitch! You really do hold a grudge don't you!?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: You're just digging yourself deeper(mumbled) dumfuck...  
  
zss:(panting) Yeah... she sure can hold a grudge.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!! (throws something @ zss)  
  
zss:(stops in her tracks and says in her "you're-in-deep-shit" voice) You are in SOO much trouble!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Uhh....... Poke! (jabs zss in her ribs)  
  
zss: Oh, NOW you're gonna get it! You know I hate being poked in the ribs... It tickles!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: So? That's the point! (Pokes zss in her seriously bruised from previous pokings)  
  
Guys:(scooting towards door) We don't know them! Let's get out of here.   
  
InsanoFreakChild: (senses Ken leaving)Ohhhh........Noo your not going anywhere. You belong ME!   
  
Davis: No he doesn't! He belongs to me! Oooops.....(blushes)  
  
  
  
InsanoFreakChild: You Fag! You been trying to steal him from me all along! I've got it all here in black-in-white! Read the very fine print on the *whispers* almost *regular tone* legal papers! He's MIIIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Graps Ken)   
  
Ken: Daisuke! Help Meeeeeeee!!!!!  
  
Davis: Don't worry Ken, I save you.  
  
InsanoFreakChild:(InsanoFreakChild looks @ zss)Zss... could you umm... Could you take care off Daisuke for me?  
  
zss: Ya... sure. He still owes me for stealing my line. (grins evilly)  
  
Davis:(gulp)*squeaks*h-help mee....  
  
zss: *in sing-song voice* Daiii..... Come Herree.....  
  
Davis: Uhh... I don't think I will.  
  
Ken: (Ken struggles to get loose from InsanoFreakChild's possessive grasp) Don't huuurrt hiiimmm, pleeaaaase!!!!!!!!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: No, you're mine. You should be worrying about my well-being. Not Daisuke's.... Now Enjoy The Show!  
  
R&R 


	3. handcuffs,pleasure trips,&Taichi's word

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/ lime stuff!!! NO like no read!!!  
  
Zss: (running around in circles)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Oh my god, it's the end of the world.  
  
Yugi:(pops out of nowhere and says innocently) Why?  
  
Zss: Awwww, look at the 10 year old.  
  
Yugi: I AM NOT 10 YRS OLD!!!! I AM JUST VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!!!!!!!!  
  
InsanoFreakChild:Sooorrrry. God, I didn't know 10 year olds were so.... what's the word..... short tempered.  
  
Yugi:(getting mad)Well, at least I don't go aroubd trying to kill people or force them into being my boyfriend and chain them up into chairs!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: (innocently) What better way is there to get a boyfriend?  
  
Zss: And what the fuck is wrong with me killing people? You have something against my profession?  
  
Yugi:*blushes* I-I, How should I know if there's a better way to get a boyfriend. I-I mean, I'm a boy. I don't go out with guys like the sick twisted people in your story.  
  
Ken: Hey, want's wrong with being gay, as long as it gets you away from girls like the insane child.  
  
Yugi: -_- ....uhh... I see your point there, but otherwise, it's just wrong!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: What are you doing here anyway? You don't belong in my story. Who said you could come here?  
  
Yugi: I'm here to prove a point. It's pitiful the things that you do here. You cuss constantly, you try to legally bind people to yourselves, you insult each other for no reason, you force Davis into doing the dislaimer when it's the author's responsibility, (Davis: Yah!) lie to each other, chain people to chairs,(Ken whimpers @ the memory and Yugi smiles and gives him a small nod) and your story is really bad and gay! Being gay is just... just WRONG!   
  
InsanoFreakChild: And you FUCKING care because.... why?  
  
Yugi: I must save you from yourselves! Listen to me, girls and guys were meant to be together!  
  
Yami: (appears out of nowhere)I'm sorry, has my aibou been bothering you?  
  
Everyone: Hell, ya!  
  
Yami: (looks down at Yugi who smiles sheepishly) I'm sorry for whatever he may have said.  
  
zss: He was accusing us for fuckin cursing and everthing else including my choice of work.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: And he was ripping on gay people! (scrunches up nose) said only girls and guys belong together, not guys and guys or girls and girls.  
  
Yami:(looks shocked and a little hurt) That's not what you told me, aibou, unless you're suggesting that I might be female.  
  
Yugi: No! I'd never do that, Yami! (throws his arms around Yami's waist) I'm sorry.....  
  
Yami: (bends his head down and kisses Yugi gently on the lips.)  
  
You're forgiven. Don't lie like that again. Remind me what you told me earlier.  
  
Yugi: (snuggles close to Yami's chest) You and me were meant to be together, forever. I love you, Yami.  
  
Yami: I love you, too, little Yugi.  
  
Zss: (sighs)Do you two need to get a room? I hate this lovey dovey crap!  
  
Yugi: (blushes) Why can't we stay here? I mean, your story will eventaully go that far anyway.....  
  
InsanoFreakChild: This is a Digimon fic. I'm not writing down your lemon in my intro. Stay here and be ignored or go somewhere else for someone else to write down your lemon.   
  
Yami: Awww, you're no fun. C'mon Yugi. Let's go. (grabs Yami's hand, about to yanl him off somewhere)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Wait! Yugi! I 4got to tell you, you're CUUTE!  
  
Yugi: ....Okay.......uh...thanx.....bye...  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Wait, Yami, I want you to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Why the hell should I?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Because I said!  
  
Yami: Oh, Okay.... InsanoFreakChild does not own any character from Digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 3: handcuffs, pleasure trips, and Taichi's word  
  
Taichi, a soft voice called to him. Taichi, it called him again. "Taichi! You damn bastard, wake up already!" The voice said harshly shattering the sweet affect it had had on Taichi.   
  
"Dammit, I don't the fuck wanna!" Taichi complained. His head hurt something ugly, and he really didn't want to get up.   
  
"Dammit, you're going to have to face your koibito sometime."  
  
the voice said casually. That woke Taichi up for sure. (A.N. koibito= lover[not sure if I spelt it right])  
  
And as he bolted upright in the bed he yelled, "WHAAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at that point he saw who the voice was. Yamato. It was slowly coming back to him as he looked around the room. It was dark blue and it had gold digital code going around the edges. The bed that he lay on had black sheets and Yamato lay beside him. Instinctively he backed off from the fuckin queer. He glared at Yama and growled, "What the fuck do you want, and where the fuck are we?"  
  
Yama smirked, "I think you already know what I fuckin want and this place should be familiar. Were you not paying attention when the kids were fighting Ken?"  
  
"Fighting Ken? Wha-" His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to remember. "Oh, ya I forgot. Ken was the Kaizer and this must be his base..... didn't it explode?" He was thoroughly confused now.  
  
"...Yes. But this is the digital world, dumbfuck. Everything repairs itself."  
  
"I didn't know the digital world did that."  
  
"Well, now you do." He can be soo annoying sometimes. "Who cares about where we are and its history, lets get down to what I'm gonna do to you."  
  
"But why did you use the Kaizer's place?" My plan for stalling him is brilliant! This is so gonna work! Now if only I could find my D-terminal.....  
  
"Would you just stop it with the fuckin questions!"  
  
"Oh, why not? Is the fuckin queer being annoyed?"  
  
"Ohhh...you... Now you're going to get it!" Matt pushed him against the headboard and chained him up to it. Then he shackled his ankles to the ends of the bed. "If you won't let me fuck you, I guess I'll have to take you by force!"  
  
"But Matt, it's illegal," he whined.  
  
"So, this is the digital world, there are no laws here and by the time I'm done with you, you'll be wanting me soo badly that you'd do anything in the world just to have me fuck you again."  
  
"Never!" said Taichi defiantly.   
  
"You'll soon change your mind about that.... Should I start from the beginning or from where we last left off?" Yama chuckled into Taichi's ear.  
  
"N-no. Don't you dare..." Taichi shuddered at the memory of Matt about to press into him with that 8 incher... Taichi was scarred for life. "Neither. Nothing.. Let's not start ANYTHING besides maybe unlatching me..." I'm soo stupid. I practically let him do this to me. I could've stopped him. Why didn't I? My head really hurts....  
  
"You think those shackles are too restrictive for you to have fun, you say? Well, too fuckin bad. I'm sorry, but I just don't trust you, love." With that Yama seized Taichi's chin violently and jarred it firmly open delving his tongue inside. Taichi resisted and tried to butt head Yama but he had a firm hold on Taichi and he could not move much. Damn him. He attempted to knee him in the balls, but the shackles gave him little leeway, and he did little more than rub against Yama with his thigh.  
  
"Eager, are we? Hmmm... that's fine with me..."  
  
"No! Please!" Taichi shuddered again. He was helpless. Last time he had been able to beat the crap out of Yama. But now he had nothing to stop Yama and none of his friends knew anything about this. No one would come and rescue him simply because they didn't know he needed to be. Should he just give in and enjoy the ride?  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi was there beneath him, completely helpless against what he was about to do to him. Taichi would finally be his. "Please, what?" Matt sneered. Yama wasn't throughly displeased with all this idle talk, overall, but it was rather annoying.   
  
"Please....."Taichi begged. "I don't want to do this."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you want. It only matters what I want, not what you want. Now what exactly is it that you don't want?"  
  
"I don't want be here. I don't want to be fucked and raped.  
  
And I don't want to be chopped into a million pieces!" Taichi whined.  
  
"Too fuckin bad." Matt pauses for a moment. "Wait. I was never going to chop you into a million pieces. Why would I ever want to do that?"  
  
"I dunno, you're the rapist."  
  
"Well, that is true." Matt grabbed at Taichi's shirt and began to unbutton him.  
  
"Matt, please don't! You're my best friend. And you say you *cough* love me. My happiness should be in your highest interest."   
  
"It is. When I'm done with you, you'll have experienced more pleasure than you've ever experienced."  
  
"No! No I won't! I rather would want to fuck with Davis, for crying out loud, than you!"  
  
Suddenly Ken appeared at the doorway, dragging something indistinct behind him and was dressed in an updated, sexier version of the Kaizer outfit.(It was mostly made of leather.) He chuckled softly, "Can I hold you to your word?"  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Zss: Dude, what's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? What's gonna happen? (continues rambling on and on)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Zss, SHUT THE FUCK UP, I'm not gonna fuckin tell ya.   
  
Ken: Oh, why not?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Because I said.   
  
zss: (pulls out a knife and shakes it dangerously) Teeellll mmeeeee..  
  
InsanoFreakChild:(pulls Yugi out of nowhere and places him infront of her) You can't hurt me! I got Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Hey, how'd I get here? Last thing I remember, Yami was holding me and was about to ki- uhh... Nothing.... *blushes*  
  
zss: Hey Yugi, why is your hair all messed up? I mean it looks like you just got out of bed, but its 2:00 in the afternoon.  
  
Yugi: Ummm...... I.... uhh....  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Yuuugi, you sick freak.  
  
zss: What? What is it? What'd he do?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: God zss, can't you tell?!  
  
zss: Ya, I have an idea and it involves Yami, but I'm gonna embarrass you by making one of you tell me.  
  
Ken: Yes, please, do share.  
  
Yugi: Um... nothing happened, I sware!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ya... right... we really believe you Yugi...  
  
zss: Yugi tell me, or I'm gonna have to hurt ya. (shakes knife menacingly)  
  
Yugi: No.. I-I really don't wanna tell you... It's really not important...  
  
zss: (stalks towards Yugi) You really don't have a choice, little Yugi! If you want to see the age of 11 you better tell me.  
  
Yugi: I AM VERTICALLY CHALLENGED AND I'M NOT 10 YEARS OLD!!!!!!(takes deep breath) AND I'M NOT GONNA TELL YOU!   
  
zss: (grabs Yugi by the front of his shirt) Yugi tell me now-  
  
Yami:(appears out of nowhere and knocks zss to the ground) WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TRYING TO HURT MY AIBOU!?   
  
zss: HE WON'T TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WERE DOING!! AND DON'T YOU EVER SHOVE ME AGAIN!!! (shoves Yami)  
  
Yami: YOU'RE NOT GONNA FIND OUT WHAT WE DID AND I CAN SHOVE YOU WHENEVER I WANT!(shoves zss again)  
  
InsanoFreakChild&Ken: uhh-oh... not smart...  
  
zss: OH, NO YOU DIDN'T, YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!! (jumps at Yami full-force and knocks him to the ground, pummeling him.)  
  
Yami: BITCH! YOU'RE GONNA LOSE! Ooch... ugh... ouch... STOP IT!!  
  
zss: LOSER! OOW! YOU BIT ME!!!!! AH, NO,,, OOCH.  
  
Yugi:(whimpering) Guys! no! stop fighting! please! Yami, stop!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Awww...(snaps out of it) ZSS, STOP FIGHTING WITH ALL MY MUSES AND MY WANNA-BE MUSES!  
  
Yugi& Yami: I don't wanna be your fucking muse!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: (gasp) Yugi! I expect that kind of language from Yami, but not from you!  
  
Yugi and InsanoFreakChild continue talking about proper language for a 10 yr old.  
  
Yami and zss continue fighting.  
  
**********************************************   
  
Ken: I can't believe I know these people. All well. You guys might as well leave. Cuz all this is gonna take a while. (sighs) But don't forget to review even though most of this is probably crap so far. Go ahead and flame it if you want. Bye... (walks away) 


	4. Sleeping Patterns&Raping at the Base

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/ lime stuff!!! NO like no read!!!  
  
zss: Ooowww.... Yami's a really good fighter. Hey InsanoFreakChild, who won?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Neither of you actully, you guys both passed from blood loss about 10 minutes into it.  
  
zss: Oooh, no wonder I can't stand up.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: No, you actully can't stand up because everyone tied you the chair so you wouldn't go crazy when you woke up.  
  
zss: WHAT?! You tied me up?!  
  
Taichi: Ya, we kinda did tie you to the chair. It was for our own good. You still have to kill me for stealing you line- oops.. I wasn't supposed to say that!  
  
zss: What? Oh, ya.. I still need to kill both you and Daisuke. You both stole my line!  
  
Ken: God zss, why the hell are you so voilent?  
  
zss: I don't know... It's just fun and educational!  
  
Yamato: ....Educational?? What?!! How??  
  
zss: I dunno, somehow it just teaches me stuff.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Hey, Ken why are you so worried zss's awful pastimes, you should be worrying about me, not zss. MEEEEEE!!!!!!  
  
You better watch out, or I might dump you for Bakura!  
  
(Somewhere in Domino's high school (Yugi's high school) Bakura falls flat on his back choking and gasping.  
  
Yugi: BAKURA! BAKURA! WHAT'S HAPPENING! SOMEONE CALL A TEACHER! BAKURA, PLEASE BAKURA, DON'T DIE!)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: I have a feeling something bad just happened................ All, well *shrugs*  
  
Ken: I really don't care if you break up with me, and go with Bakura, even though, technically, we were never going out. Go ahead.  
  
(Back at Domino's high school, Bakura suddenly stops moving and lies lifeless on the floor. Yugi, Tea', Joey, Tristan, Seto, Mokoba, and a few school teachers + nurse = a huge friggin' mob.   
  
They all yell: BAKURA! Yugi: Someone call the hospital!)  
  
  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Does anyone else feel like something really bad just happened to someone we barely even know, like they died or something? No? It's just me.... all well.  
  
Ken: You know this A.N. has gone on to long for my liking. Why don't we just stop it here.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Okay, fine let's stop it here.  
  
zss: That's fine. Now would SOMEONE PLEASE UNTIE ME! I SWARE I WON'T HURT YOU! (struggles against the ropes)  
  
Everyone: Suurrre, zss, of course you won't.  
  
zss: ughhhh....(groans despairingly)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: All well, bye everybody.  
  
(=Domino hospial= Bakura: (groans in pain) Yugi: (gasp) Bakura! You're awake! Bakura: *whispers* crazy....fangirl....Insane...o,,,,Freakchild Joey: Whad'ya say?  
  
Bakura: *normal tone* InsanoFreakChild! *Bakura's eyes shoot open. he yells* NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
Yamato: InsanoFreakChild forgot to do the dislaimer.... she owes me big for saving her ass. InsanoFreakChild doesn't own any character from digimon or Yu-Gi-Oh, even though Se claims Ken is hers. And I feel for whoever that Bakura guy is.  
  
(@ Domino hospital.   
  
Bakura: (still screaming) -NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!)  
  
  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 4: Sleeping Patterns and Raping at the Base  
  
"Ken, open the door, please!" Daisuke begged outside the Ichijouji residence.   
  
Slowly, Ken opened the door and asked the usual question unsurely, "D-did you have a bad dream again, tonight, D-daisuke?"  
  
"Actually I did have a dream, but I can't remember it, whether it was good or bad. I just woke up with a feeling that I had to come see you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I dunno, exactly..."He glanced into the house. "Can I come in?"  
  
"....ya, sure." Ken replied softly.  
  
Daisuke walked in and jumped onto the couch, getting comfy, as Ken closed the door behind them. Ken sat in an armchair across from Davis, his mental mask in place, and all his senses attuned for betrayal and trickery, and a small part of him hoped for the inconceivable. Daisuke lay across the couch as he always had and rested his head on the arm of the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. He showed no signs of discomfort in being in the company of a gay. Daisuke yawned and an image hit his mind. Ken crying, alone and naked.  
  
"What the fuck!" He wasn't aware that he had said it aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You just said 'What the fuck!'. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I did?" Daisuke murmurs sleepily, "Well, that doesn't *yawn* matter."  
  
"Well, why did you come?"  
  
"I dunno, I felt like I should. I *yawn* mean, you're still my best friend, and where *yawn* else would I go at this hour?"  
  
"I dunno. Aren't you mad at me?" Ken mentally cringed. What Daisuke had to say would definitely shatter the last of his sanity.  
  
"I'm not at the least *yawn* bit mad. You're my best friend and always will be. I think I came here to *yawn* sleep. I'm tired...." Daisuke pulls a couch blanket around him and snuggled in. If only I could snuggle in with him.... Ken thought sadly. But then an idea sparked in his mind.....  
  
****************  
  
Daisuke woke an hour later, and something was in his mouth. He opened his eyes sleepily to find Ken still asleep, snuggling into Daisukes bare chest(bare? I don't remember going to bed without a shirt... he thought) and making out with him lightly. Daisuke gently pulled away, not wanting to awaken or alarm him. Why am I not seriouly pissed? Daisuke wondered. It made no sense, but he fell asleep and accidentally held Ken close in his sleep.  
  
******************  
  
Ken awoke slowly from a dream he did not wish to desert or forget, a dream where Daisuke tenderly held him close and kissed him sweetly, around 6:30 am. As he opened his eyes he found that Daisuke really was kissing him..... down his chest..... and that he was only in his boxers. (I don't remember going to bed like that.... Ken thought.) Daisuke was also in only his boxers, too. I wonder If I could- he began to think but stopped as Daisuke's eyes open.  
  
******************  
  
WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Daisuke screamed in his head. He wrenched himself as far away from Ken convincing himself that it was all Ken's fault. He grabbed his clothes and quickly dressed himself. Ken looked like a lost and a frightened child, just sitting there shivering and scared, tears forming in his eyes. It was hard to stay mad at him like this, but Daisuke felt it was necessary that he stayed mad.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING! I LET YOU BE AS YOU BE, BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED THAT ON ME AGAIN!!! AND IN MY SLEEP, TOO..... UGH...."  
  
A change came over Ken, he was tired of dealing with this. "I wasn't doing anything. You were the one who was kissing me. If you want to fuck me, at least wait until I'm awake before you strip me."  
  
"I WASN'T- I WOULDN'T EVER- I DIDN'T! NOT WITH YOU OR ANY GUY! I'M NOT GAY!"  
  
"Then how did we get undressed? I'm quite certain that I didn't do it."  
  
"I didn't either!"  
  
"Lies, lies. Let's just get this over with. Obviously, you want me badly. That's fine with me as long as I'm on top."  
  
"WHAT! I don't want to! Ken please don't!"  
  
"Oh, but I do.... and that's all that counts.." With that he dragged Daisuke off to his former base in the digital world.   
  
**********************  
  
"Can I hold you to your word?"  
  
"Wh- what are you doing here?" Yama blushed a deep red. What would Ken think of this? Although Yama seemed not to care around Taichi what people would think of this, but that was entirely untrue. If anyone found out..... Well, obvoiusly Ken already had. But why was he dressed in Kaizerish fashion?   
  
"I was about to ask the same of you.... This after all this is my base."  
  
"Is? I thought you gave up the entire Kaizer thing." Yama said sitting up on the bed.  
  
Ken visibly twitched, "Well- I had- I mean I.... umm.... I was hoping I could use this place to have some *ahem* privacy." Ken stepped aside, allowing them to see what had been hidden behind him. It was Daisuke, begging softly, being held onto by the arm.   
  
"Ken, please don't do this, please! What did I do? I'm sorry Ken, I'm sorry, I-" at that moment Daisuke saw Taichi tied up to the bed and looked back an forth between Taichi and Yamato. Only god knows how, but Daisuke read the situation correctly. He wrenched himself out of Ken's grasp and flung himself to Taichi's side and was trying to figure out a way to undue the chains, "Taichi! Are you okay?!!!! I mean he didn't do anything to you did he?! I'll get you out of here!!"  
  
Yamato and Ken exchanged glances. No mistakes. No escape. They would make sure of it. Ken grabbed Daisuke from behind and cuffed him.   
  
"You're not saving anyone, I'm going to do the exact opposite to you." Ken snickered.  
  
"There will be no mercy, there is no escape. You might as well enjoy it, instead of struggling." Yamato and Ken said at the same time. They glanced at each other, and Ken promptly dragged Daisuke off, the door going WHOOSH! behind them. Then it clicked locked. No way out.  
  
*******************  
  
Yamato had been having second thoughts. He loved Taichi. He didn't want to hurt him. But when Ken sided with him he had to keep up the act. As the door shut, his doubts flooded back to him. How could he possibly hurt the one longed to keep safe? Yamato decomposed before Taichi's eyes. Yamato leaned against the bed and shuddered, trying to stop the tears.  
  
"What's wrong?"Taichi asked. When Yama wouldn't answer Taichi said, "Hey if you're gonna cry the whole damn day then will you untie me?"  
  
"I'm not crying..."  
  
"From where I am, it looks like you are!"  
  
"Well, I'm not!"  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
".........."  
  
"Yama, please....."  
  
"I'm so stupid. If you weren't going to ever love me before, you definately won't love me now.... I can't believe I'm so stupid..... I can't believe I did something like that!" Yama cried, "Taichi, It's not fair! Can't I just be with you just this once? I won't ever be able to live if I had not been deep inside you at least once in my life! Please, Taichi, can you let me do this just this once?! I need you! As much as the breath I breathe, I need you! I really, really, really, do....." Tears flowed down his face and he choked on them. "Taichi?" Yamato said, fearful of the response, he couldn't live on if he was rejected.  
  
*****************  
  
Friendship or my sanity? Taichi wondered worridly. Yama was still his friend even after all that's happened. Friends look out for each other. Friends did everyting to make sure the other's okay. Yama was definately not okay, and would be plummeting into depression if Taichi said no. Yama had such a fragile state of mind that he might even kill himself. Taichi knew because Matt had tried it once before....... There was no choice at all. My sanity or Matt's life? That was a question for which there was only one answer.  
  
Taichi gulped, "Yes...." I'm about to be fucked by another boy, my best friend, Yama....  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
InsanoFreakChild is walking down the streets of Domino with legally bonded boyfriend, Ken, Davis, Matt, and Taichi.  
  
Taichi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME SAY YES!!!! I'M NOT NO FUCKING QUEER!!!! I CAN'T BEWLIEVE YOU LET YAMA RAPE ME!!!!!!!!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: C'mon Taichi, you might enyoy it. Besides, since you consented to it, it's not technically raping.  
  
Taichi: Well, you didn't give me much of a choice! It was either Yamato kills himself or I get fucked up the ass!  
  
Davis: And Ken, I can't believe you're gonna fuckin rape me!  
  
Ken: Hey, it's not my fault. She wrote it.  
  
All look at Insano: Yea, this is all your fault.  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Hey look it's the Domino hospital. Let's go bug some people in the burn ward.  
  
Ken: Fine, fine. But we're gonna have to have about this later.  
  
InsanoFreakChild and group are walking to Domino hospital and sneak pass the nurses into the burn ward. 5 minutes later the group runs out the burn ward, screaming.  
  
Taichi: My god, that was the scariest thing I ever seen....(pants) I never wanna go in another burn ward again....   
  
Davis: I tootally agree with you... It was just sooo scary.... The burns.... and the skin.... and the burns.... 'omg!   
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ok, well, c'mon guys. Let's go. Let's find another ward to bother.  
  
Ken: Well, uh.... Which way do we go?"  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ummm.... let's go this way. Look see, the doors already open.  
  
The group walks in and the door shuts behind them. On the door it says "Another burn ward" 4 minutes later the group runs out again, screaming.   
  
Matt: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LED US STRAIGHT INTO ANOTHER BURN WARD!  
  
InsanoFreakChild: IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THE DOOR WAS OPEN.  
  
Matt: YOU'RE BLAMING IT ON THE DOOR! THE DOOR IS JUST AN INATIMATIMATE OBJECT! YOU COULD HAVE CLOSED THE DOOR TO SEE WHICH WARD WE'RE GOING INTO, YOU LAZY-ASS BUM!  
  
Docter walks up: Children, be quiet. The materinty ward is just down the hall to the left. Now stay out of trouble. (turns and walks away)  
  
InsanoFreakChild: Ok, guys let's go- oh, hey, look! It's the ward that Bakura's supposed to be staying in because of some strange injury!  
  
Matt: And you would know this because.....?  
  
InsanoFreakChild: I. Don't.. Know...  
  
Zss:(pops out of nowhere) WILL YOU GODDAMN PEOPLE STOP STEALING MY LINE???!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Taichi&Davis:(they jump @ each other clinging to each other frightenedly) AHHH! DON'T KILL ME!!   
  
Zss: Fine, fine, I won't kill you as long as you guys help me annoy people in the maternity ward later.  
  
Tai&Davis:OK, OK,WE'LL DO N E THING AS LONG AS YOU DON'T KILL ME!  
  
R&R 


	5. Davis to the rescue

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: Yaoi lemon/lime stuff!! no like no read!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, I'm not insane with nothing to do anymore so from now on I'm just putting up regulardisclaimers from now on. If I have any readers left, I'm sure you're rejoicing. If anyone actually liked the insaneness at the beginning and end of my stories, let me now cuz me and my friends are actually writing a A/N story and I'm not putting it up unless some 1 actually likes it.   
  
Anyway, I do not own Digimon or any of its characters. Only the plot is mine..... if there is one... I'm working on it.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 5: Davis to the rescue, and amnesia due to very, very large bumps on head.  
  
Davis huddled up in a corner as far away from Ken he could get. Ken stared at Davis intently.   
  
"Get up." He stated shortly.  
  
"Keenn...." Davis whined.  
  
"Now."  
  
"But Ken....."  
  
"No fucking buts."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"Then you'll be introduced to pain immeasurable."  
  
"So what... Ken stop this idioticy..."  
  
"That's not even a word."  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"No, idiocy is a word not idioticy."  
  
"Whatever, that's what I meant!"  
  
"Like you even know what that means. Come here, Daisuke darling." Ken spread his arms open. If it wasn't for the sinister grin, he'd actually look somewhat inviting.  
  
"No!" Ken closed in on Davis and yanked on his hair.  
  
"Get up!" Ken growled.  
  
"No!"  
  
"You little brat." Ken wrapped his arms around the struggling Davis and pulled him up, then threw him onto the bed. Ken leaned down over him and kissed him gently on the lips. Davis pulled back but Ken pulled on his hair to keep Davis facing him.  
  
"You'll enjoy yourself if it's the last thing I do." Ken began tearing off Davis's clothes.  
  
"Ken stop.... Don't do this to me...." but Davis's voice wasn't as strong as he thought his will was. When finished stripping Davis, Ken flipped Davis onto his stomach and pinned his legs and arms. Ken began kissing the back of Davis's neck. Davis caught Ken off-guard butt-headed him. Ken's nails dug into Davis's shoulders for a brief moment before Ken passed out. "Sorry, Ken..."  
  
******************   
  
I hate this, I hate this, I hate this. Dammit, why did this have to happen to me? I can't wait for this to end! Just come already! God!  
  
Taichi thought.  
  
WHOOSH! Damn that door with the whoosh! Davis thought as he stepped in and hastily hid behind a large steel crate. It wasn't necessary at all, because neither Matt or Taichi even noticed the sound of the door.   
  
Davis was thinking somewhere along the lines of, 'I must save Tai! If I got away from Ken then I should be able to get Taichi the hell out of Matt's grasp.' But Davis didn't make his move yet. He told himself he was waiting for the right moment to make the big rescue. He stood, peering around the crate, in a dazed state with his eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging slightly open. Never had he ever seen anything like this in his life... Even the few doishinshis he'd read seemed like nothing compared to the real thing.   
  
After a few moments (okay, minutes) Davis came to. What am I doing here? Oh, yeah I have to save Taichi! A beat. Wait, what's the plan? Shit, I forgot to make one! Fuck plans, I'm going in!   
  
With that Davis jumped out from the crate and demanded, "Unlock those handcuffs and back away from the Taichi!"   
  
Matt didn't even notice, but Taichi turned his head to Davis and said softly, "Go, save yourself.... Technically this isn't rape...." Davis met Taichi's sorrowful and somber. "It's a long story... Go on, get on out of here..." Taichi answered Davis's unspoken question.  
  
"But-"  
  
"-No buts. you heard me. Get."  
  
"I can't just leave you here! I can't! Not with him!" Taichi was about to say something, but then Matt finally noticed what was going on.  
  
"Taichi... Me..... Not..... Davis... Pay attention...ooo.... when I'm.....ahh...... fucking you Tai... Davis, run along now, back to Kenny boy..." Matt had already forgotten Davis was even there before he finished the sentence, he was so fixated on Taichi. Davis snorted. Ya, like I'm just going to walk right back to Ken. Ha! That'll really happen. Time to get physical to save Taichi. Never was good with words anyway. Davis leapt onto Matt from behind, grabbing his shoulders, yanking him off of Taichi, and kicked him hard where the sun don't shine.  
  
"You mother fucking bastard!" Matt cursed, holding himself in pain. Davis gave him a kick in the head.  
  
"Give me the fucking keys!" Davis demanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, I'll just saw off all the chained limbs then after I knock you out."  
  
"What!" Taichi eeped.  
  
"I'm not letting him go." Yamato persisted, receiving a blow right in the face.  
  
"Ya, sure about that? Last chance."  
  
"I'm sure." he said aiming a fist into Davis's face, but Davis easily evaded and knocked Matt upside the head, knocking him out.  
  
"Second one today!" he said giddily looking down on the blonde. "20 pts for me!" Taichi gazed at him disbelievingly. "What? I did warn him, didn't I?"  
  
**********************  
  
Ken woke up with a nasty headache. "Where am I?" His surroudings included a rigid bed, a steel desk, a large mirror, and a wad of blue and gold clothing. This was all in a cold steel room. Very cold, he noticed. He walked up to the mirror and saw a long blue-haired, deep blue eyed, and naked boy staring back at him. "Who am I?" Two beats. "WHO THE FUCK AM I??!!! AND WHY THE HELL DON"T I KNOW??!!!! DAMMIT!"  
  
A blonde haired boy, slightly taller and older-looking than himself and also nude walked into the room. "You don't know who the hell you are either?"  
  
"No fucking clue. All I know is.... you're hot."  
  
"Really? I am?" The blonde runs up to the mirror and eeps when he discovers himself. "I am! I am the most beautiful thing I've ever laid my eyes upon!"  
  
"You only remember seeing yourself and myself...." Ken grumbled. The blonde looked over at Ken and let his eyes wander up and down Ken's body.   
  
"And you're not too shabby-looking, yourself...." Yama breathed, and they drew closer together impulsively, unthinkingly. He timidly put his arms around Ken's waist and drew him closer. They gasped when flesh touched flesh, discovering each other's arousal. Yama ran a finger across Ken's lower lip, who let a throaty moan escape his lips. Ken began to tremble slightly. The blonde pulled Ken even closer to himself and leaned in, kissing Ken gently on the lips. The simple kiss sent a wave of energy through both of their bodies, and they stumbled back in shock. Ken recovered first and placed his lips over Yama's and, there it was, the same feeling, but stronger, more passionate. Ken ran his tongue over Yama's lower lip and Yama allowed entrance. They were both lost in a world of sensation.  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Ken: *cough* Why?  
  
Yama: why.... him....? He's just a kid..... I want my Taichi!! *makes pouty face*  
  
Insano: It's part of the nonexistant plot.... -_-...  
  
Ken: I see....  
  
Insano: Shut up!! R&R please!!! *makes pouty face* 


	6. Who's that person in the mirror?

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 6: Who's that person in the mirror, reflected back at me?  
  
Ken and Matt kept up the heated battle in their mouths, each trembling in desire and need greater than they had ever known (even if they had their memory), as they explored the other's body with fervent caresses. They weren't drawn to each other by simple physical attraction, it ran deeper than that, it was alike to that of a magnetic attraction. Even if they wanted to, the thought of even slowing down was impossible. The strange bond they posses was just too strong. Ken ran his tongue down Yama's neck, making his way down to Matt's chest. Ken sucked lightly on Matt's nipple and he moaned slightly at the feel. Ken nipped at it slightly, but Yama's eyes only widened a little as a shiver ran down his back. Matt gently held the sides of Ken's face, bringing Ken back to his level, and kissed him ardently as he ran a hand down to Ken's nipples and tweaked with them. The intense desire in them was growing drastically. They drew closer and closer, but it was not near enough to satisfy. They rubbed against each other, their erections getting so hard that they hurt like hell. They kept at it like that though, for a good hour and a half, until Ken's knees buckled underneath him and he fell back onto the bed. Yama followed him onto the bed and laid next to Ken there trying to remember what it was like to breathe normally. Ken turned his head to Yama and kissed him sweetly, then laid back for a moment. A faint memory was coming to him, whispering to him what to do now. He ignored the memory of a dream of a spiky haired boy and told himself to rely on instinct instead of faint, fragmented, and uncertain memories. Ken let his hand slide down Matt's front, stopping on Yama's throbbing member. Ken hesitated for a moment as his heart skipped a beat, for he was unsure, and as far as he knew he had never done anything like this before. For a moment, he was nervous and filled with uncertainty. But then, Matt placed his hand over Ken's and blue eyes met. Something about the way Yama looked at Ken made him eager. Ken grasped Yama's rock hard cock and began fervently massaging it. Watching Matt moan and tremble in pleasure made Ken even more aroused, if possible, and he began to shudder in need even as he continued to rubdown Matt. Yama saw this and began to work his magic upon Ken. Ken moaned loudly and thrusted back on Yama's hand. Yama laughed.  
  
"Heh, down boy." He joked.  
  
"Oh... you're... just... mm.. soo good!" Ken moaned and brought Yama into a fiery kiss. After they part to breathe they both say at the same time:  
  
"Mmm.... fuck me..."  
  
"Mmm.... fuck me..." Neither knew that they had thought the words, let alone say it, so all they heard was the other say it and again responded the same thing.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You said, 'fuck me!'"  
  
"You said, 'fuck me!'"  
  
They both laughed. After a minute or so they looked back into each other's eyes. A lot was coming back to them. Not exactly memories, but the reality of things.  
  
"It's not exactly right to be doing this with a guy if you're a guy, too, is it?" Yama mused.  
  
"I don't think so, but I don't really care because I..." Ken's eyebrows scrunched up, as he tried to remember the word that described how he felt. "Well, I like you a lot, I think I love you... even though I don't even know your name." Ken laughed. Silence.   
  
Finally, Yama said, "So who gets to be on top?"  
  
************************  
  
Davis was staying at Taichi's for the afternoon/ night/ next morning. It took them a while to find their digivices and D-terminal, only to get lost a for a few hours trying to get out of the base. By then it had been around three o clock, but it was five miles to the next digiport so they arrived in the school lab about six o'clock not having eaten a thing in the day. So then Taichi invited Davis over to help him eat everything in sight at his house. And sense Davis saved Taichi, he figured Davis deserved a good sleepover. Explaining to their parents was the only tough thing they had to do that day. (Well, not so much for Davis because he always lies and gets off the hook.)  
  
Currently (about 9:00), with stuffed stomachs, snacks within arms length, on the couch Taichi and Davis were in horror film paradise. Their eyes were glued to the TV watching Hellraiser 111. Usually, Davis would watch movies mindlessly, but thoughts were beginning to seep into his head. 'What happened to Ken and Yama?' 'Are they still knocked out at the base, seriously hurt?' 'Or are they plotting Plan B?'  
  
******************************  
  
Yama woke up his arms wrapped tightly around Ken's waist. He sighed heavily, still exausted from last night's activities. He got up slowly and plodded into the bathroom, his memory slowly slipping into his consciousness. He yawned and said, "Looking good, as usual Yamato." 'If only I had Taichi....' he said and thought out of old habit. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and washed off his face. He then reached for his brush to find.... It wasn't there.... This wasn't his bathroom. He glanced at the mirror to find his hair a COMPLETE disaster, bags under his eyes, and completely naked! Memories were rushing back to him at light speed as it began to dawn on him. He had failed his desperate attempt to get his beloved Taichi into bed, but instead got the young and slightly crazy Ken. Yama sweatdropped.  
  
"....Ken?" he half-whispered, half-yelled to the bedroom, half-hoping it had been a dream and that he actually hadn't tried to rape his tenshi, his Taichi.  
  
"mmmm.... what, blondy?!!" Ken groaned sleepily. 'God, no! This can't be happening! And because he hasn't gotten his memory back he still thinks I.... and he... and... no! Taichi was supposed to be my first! Taichi! Not this little bastard... Taichi....' Yama sniffed at the thought. "Taichi..." he mused softly.  
  
"Who?" came Ken's hoarse reply.  
  
"my tenshi..." Yama muttered.  
  
"Is that my name then? Have you gotten your memory back? I haven't." Ken got up and went over to Yama and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and whispered in his ear, "What about you blondy? What's my tenshi's name, hmmm?" Yama briskly shrugged Ken off.  
  
"I'm not your angel, Ken! Daisuke is who you want! I want Taichi! It's all a big misunderstanding..." Yama had been yelling until he noticed the look in Ken's eyes when he mentioned Daisuke's name. Ken looked completely crushed. He seemed as to melt into the ground as tears began to flow down his face. Yama bent beside him and wrapped his arms around the smaller's neck. "Shhh... It's o-"  
  
"NO IT'S NOT OKAY!!!! WE FUCKED!!! IT WILL NEVER BE OKAY BECAUSE THE FACT WILL NEVER CHANGE!!!! DAISUKE WAS NOT MY FIRST!!!! MY DAI-CHAN!!! My daisuke-chan, my one and only k-koi...." Ken's voice broke as he began to sob into his knees. "A-and don't ever touch me again!!" (A/N koi=love)   
  
Yama pulled back and whispered, "You're not the only one who's fucked up...." A few tears trickled down his face, but after a few moments of thought he wiped the tears from his face. 'I'm not gonna sit here feeling sorry for myself all day. I'm gonna do something.' He went to find his clothes and left.   
  
****************  
  
Ken sat alone for a long, long time, not realizing the hours passing by in his cold bedroom in his base he thought he had left behind him. But here he was again, he had reclaimed his title as Kaizer. He not only had ruined the friendship and whatever hope there might have been of them becoming more, but he had also returned to the evil he had so long fought to keep back in his past, never to be seen again. 'I've failed in my fight against evil. I've failed in my fight to become happy or ok. I've failed in my fight for self-control. I've failed in my quest for my beloved Daisuke. In doing these things, I'm failing myself, failing to see a single reason to live.'  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Ken: Don't tell me.... I'm gonna kill myself....  
  
Insano: Who told you!!!  
  
Davis: It's kinda obvious....  
  
zss: yeah, your story's too predictable. You've failed at making a good fic!  
  
Insano: Whatever.. I only care what the reviewers say. Please read and review. Please!!!!!!! 


	7. Breakfast and the Goggle War

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chapter 7: Breakfast and the Goggle War  
  
  
  
Kari walked out of her room on Saturday morning to find the TV still on showing black and white fuzz, Davis laying on Taichi's chest, both snoring. Kari tried to restrain a giggle as she looked on at the ridiculousness of it. Davis was still gripping a bag of Cheetohs, one cheetoh in hand near his mouth.   
  
"mmm.. ah! PinHead!" Taichi mumbled  
  
"ahh.. go away!" Davis mumbled back.  
  
Kari let out her giggle and went to make breakfast. The smell of bacon should rouse them, nothing else could!  
  
Later, when Kari had finished with making breakfast, she heard something peculiar coming from the couch.  
  
"Yama.... no... please don't make me...."  
  
"Ken-chan don't leave me.... Kaizer... no. don't hurt me... don't... please.. no...."  
  
"Yama..... don't take me!"  
  
Kari gasped. What kind of dreams do those two have?!  
  
"Yama.... I'm noot gaay....."  
  
"Ken..... I'll... I... need... you....."  
  
'Okay..... I'm waking them up now.... And forgetting that they ever talked in their sleep.'  
  
"TAAAAIIIIIICHHHHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAAAAAIIIIIISSSSSUUUKKKKKKE!!!!!!!!!  
  
GET YOUR ASSES UP!!!!!!! NOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The two got up drowsily,  
  
"What.....?" Taichi said sleepily.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kari said in a cheery voice.  
  
"Oh, great!" Daisuke said, awake in two moments and began shoving eggs, sausages, pancakes, and rice down his throat.  
  
"Wait up for me!" Taichi called.  
  
*************After breakfast**************  
  
Daisuke and Taichi were playing video games again, this time it was SuperMario Kart.  
  
"Godammit, Yosh-but! Move! Ok, now don't fall in the.... lava... Fuck.." Taichi pouted. Yoshi was put back on the road just as Peach made it across the finish line.  
  
"Told you Peach would kick your ass!" Daisuke cheered. The victory taunt was short-lived as Taichi pounced on him, tickling the younger.  
  
"Fine. You won. Give me my goggles back." Taichi demanded holding Daisuke in a head-lock.  
  
"What the hell does me winning have anything about you stealing =my= goggles?!"  
  
"They were mine to begin with, that's what!!"  
  
"So what, you gave them to me!!"  
  
"And I want them back!"  
  
"They look better on me!"  
  
Taichi only growled in response.  
  
"Oh, did I hit a soft spot?"  
  
That was it. Taichi pushed Daisuke to the ground and began pummeling the younger. It was then, with Taichi about to strangle the life out of Daisuke, that the doorbell. Both stopped and looked towards the door.  
  
"Who the hell could that be?" They both said at the same time.  
  
****************  
  
Okay, I know this is a short chapter but I'm losing inspiration. Some input would be aprecaited. Okay ya see, I feel nobody's reading this stuff and I understand if that's true. My muses got way out of control at the beginning. I'm truly sorry about that. So if you guys want me to continue this, please say so. Otherwise, I'm deleting it. I check on my stories once a week soo.... If I don't have a single review(besides ZE) by next weds/thurs I won't update anymore and if I don't recieve any in a month, I'm going to delete it.  
  
~InsanoFreakChild~   
  
  
  
Ken: You wouldn't really delete it would you?  
  
Insano: Yes I will if nobody likes it what's the point?  
  
Ken: Awww, I was really getting into it...  
  
Yama: O.o ummm.... right....  
  
Insano: Okay.... Ja ne everyone! 


	8. No Matter What

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chapter 8: No Matter What  
  
Yama rang Taichi's doorbell a few times, waited a few moments, and then, because he was so *patient*, he began pounding on the door incessantly.  
  
"OKAY OKAY! DON'T BREAK THE DAMN DOOR DOWN! I'M COMING ALREADY! Jeez..." Taichi's voice was heard from inside the house. There was a large thud and a muffled cry before the door opened. The second he opened it he gasped and shut it in Yama's face but the blonde was to quick for that, his foot was placed firmly in the threshold.  
  
"Please Taichi, I-" Taichi looked like a frightened child cornered in an alley on a dark night. He still had his hands on the back of the door pushing so hard, hoping that either Yama would go or he might have to crush the blonde's foot. Though frightened, his face showed a look of determination on it.  
  
"Ishida, you or your little genius friend Ichijouji aren't wanted here. Leave. Now." Taichi growled, cutting him off.  
  
"Look, Taichi, I'm-" Yama began but Taichi cut him off again.  
  
'Look, Yamato, I don't want to hear it. Leave now, or I'll call the cops."  
  
Yama's eyes widened in shock and deep hurt. He knew that Taichi wouldn't want speak with him, but he didn't expect this in the very least. Taichi glared feircely, all traces of fear gone from his face.  
  
"Taichi, who's at door?" Hikari questioned from inside and before Taichi could respond she came up to the door. "Oh, hi Matt, are you staying over a while today?"  
  
"No, he is most definately the fuck not," Taichi said through clenched teeth.   
  
Davis popped up behind Hikari and growled, "Taichi, what's that bastard doing here? I thought I told him off?"  
  
Hikari looked genuinely confused. "I'm missing something here aren't I?"  
  
"You don't wanna know." All three boys say.  
  
"Hikari, why don't you go to the digital world and visit Gatomon a while?" Taichi suggested in a demanding tone.  
  
Hikari looked a little downcast for being left out but nodded and walked off to the computer room.  
  
"Okay, now where were we? Oh yah, GET OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE YOU BASTARD!!" Taichi yelled at Yama.  
  
"I'M NOT IN IT!" Yama yelled back.  
  
"YOUR DAMN FOOT IS!" Davis retorted.  
  
"LOOK I'LL LEAVE! I JUST WANT TO SAY-"  
  
"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" Taichi yelled.  
  
"Taichi, please..." Yama trailed off tears beginning to form in his eyes. 'Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry. Don'tcrydon'tcrydon'tcry.' Yama repeated the mantra over and over in his head.  
  
"NO!" Taichi said slamming the door in the blonde's face, for Yama had obviously forgot to keep his foot in the door. Yama sank against it and,failing his mantra, began to cry in violent sobs. "I'm sorry! I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI''msorryI'msorryI'msorry!" He sobbed over and over again. The pain of his heart was indescrible and so immense that no one on earth may have ever felt as miserable as him, except perhaps Ken.  
  
*****************  
  
Ken had eventaully gotten up from his corner but only to find a knife. He searched all over his base but couldn't find one. He quickly got dressed into his school uniform and went back into the real world. He tried to carefully walk towards his drawer in which he kept the Knife of Evil in. (A/N I do not own the Knife of Evil, it belongs solely to Angel Chick Angel Chick: Hey, gimme that back! And I painted my knife yellow, I renamed it Knife of Sunshine! IFC: Whatever... Knives of Evil are cooler!) However, Wormmon heard his footsteps as he was a light sleeper.   
  
"Ken, where were you yesterday? When I woke up yesterday both you and Davis were gone. Why'd you leave me without telling me where you were going Ken-chan?" Ken simply ignored the green caterpillar digimon completely and opened up the drawer. Wormmon eyes widened, he knew all to well what lie in the drawer. He jumped onto Ken's leg and began crying. "Ken-chan, Ken-chan! Please don't, please! I need you here! Don't leave me! Ken, please, it'll be alright, it will! You'll see. At least you and Davis are still friends!" At that Ken shaked the bug of his leg and glared.  
  
"What do you know? He's not my friend, he can't forgive me now, after what I've done! It won't be alright! It won't! I've ruined everything!!" Ken began to sob and fell back against the dresser, sinking to the floor. He quickly pulled the Knife of Evil out of the drawer and brought it to his wrist. Wormmon would not let Ken die like this, he just wouldn't. He got up quickly from the corner he had shaked off to and hurtled himself at Ken and knocked him out. (A/N 0.o what is it with me and knocking people out?) He quickly dailed up Davis's number only to discover he was at Taichi's. He dailed up Taichi's number, but it had a busy single. Wormmon didn't have much time to reach somebody before Ken woke up and he began to worry that he may not be able to rescue his digidestined partner so by the 7th call he had gone into a state of panic.  
  
"Ya?"   
  
"Davis?! Can you ge-"  
  
"This is Tai, that you Wormmon?"  
  
"Yes, can I talk to Davis, please?"  
  
"Does it have to do with Ken?"  
  
"Yes, why-" the dail tone came trough the line, Taichi had hung up on him. Why did he do that?! Does he WANT Ken to DIE?! Wormmon dailed the number furiously.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Tai, I think we got disconnected. May I talk to Davis please?"  
  
"No. Listen here Wormmon, Davis does not want to talk to Ken or about anything concerning him, k? Stop calling, alright."  
  
"NO! Ken's gonna die!!" Wormmon was VERY upset by now to put it lightly. How in the world could Taichi be so heartless?  
  
Taichi snorted, "Ya, sure whatever you say. Bye."  
  
"WAIT NO!!! KEN REALLY IS GONNA KILL HIMSELF!!!! LET ME TALK TO DAVIS!!" Wormmon yelled beginning to cry.   
  
****************************  
  
Taichi pondered whether he should give in to the digimon's demands.  
  
"Davis!! Phone!!!" He said and plopped down on the couch. "Get your ass out here!!" Daisuke came out from the kitchen and walked towards the couch, stuffing Ramen noodles in his mouth. (A/N Do I have to say I don't own Ramen too? Well I don't, so there.)   
  
"Mmwhat?" came the spiky-haired boy's muffled response.   
  
"Put that bowl down! You're gonna spill it on something!"  
  
"Mmwhatever." Daisuke put the bowl down on the coffee table.  
  
He swallowed his food and asked, "So what do ya want?"  
  
"Phone." Taichi said tossing the phone to Daisuke.  
  
"uhhh.... hi?" Daisuke mumbled into the reciever.  
  
"Davis? Finally! You have to get over here really quick! Ken's trying to kill himself! You're the only one he'll listen to!" Wormmon said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?!" 'How can he have.. I mean he... he wouldn't... no... he can't die!' Daisuke thought worridly.  
  
"No time for questions, just get over here!" Wormmon hung up and Daisuke stood there, listening to the dail tone a few moments, before coming back to reality. Daisuke couldn't believe it. 'What would I do without Ken?'  
  
"Daisuke? Something wrong? You're all sweaty and you look like your best friend was ran over by a truck or something."  
  
Daisuke shifted his gaze over to Taichi. "Ken.. he.. he's trying to kill himself."  
  
"Oh, that? It's probably a ploy to get you over there alone with him." Taichi munched on a cheese puff. "I can't believe he thought we'd fall for that."  
  
"I don't think Wormmon would lie."  
  
"He would if the Kaizer threatened to whip' em or something."  
  
"Still...."  
  
"You're not actually going over there are you?!" Taichi said sitting up. "You'd have to be fucking crazy! He fucking tried to fuckin rape you!"  
  
"I can't take the chance that he might be commiting suicide. He's still my best friend, no matter what." Daisuke said determined and proud to be such a good friend, and to have a friend like Ken, even if he is going through some issues right now. He's still a great guy to hang out with.  
  
"You can't go back to him! I won't let you!" Taichi said, desperate that his friend wouldn't get hurt or violated.  
  
Daisuke glared fiercely, "Watch me."  
  
*************************************  
  
Okays! There's another one for ya! So sorry for the late update... I had uploading issues and then I went on vacation so... I hope you guys didn't get too ticked about it! Gomen! Thanx to all who reviewed!! Very much apreciated!   
  
Thanx Maleysin- I like that someone liked my being not gay joke a lot ^-^  
  
Thanx Nyassa Kaiba- for all the reviews  
  
Thanx Blackout12- the ratings and erm comments are very helpful!  
  
And Thanx to mysticblackfairy, Diamond Took,and kojiboshi for all your reviews too. 


	9. Shit, look what happens when u piss&moan

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 9: Shit, look what happens when you scream and piss and moan!  
  
Taichi scoffed, "Fine. Go get yourself fucked, see if I care!"  
  
Just then, his mom walked in from the kitchen and stared at  
  
her son concerned. "What did you just say Taichi Keaye Yagami?"  
  
"Oh, nothing at all mom." He smiled innocently. His mother's  
  
death tone had absolutely NO affect on him. He turned back to  
  
Davis.  
  
"You can't go to Ken's! If you have any common sense at all  
  
you'd stay here with me and eat cheese puffs and play video  
  
games!"  
  
"Oh, and why can't he go to Ken's? I thought they were best  
  
friends." Mrs. Yagami butted in.  
  
"Oh, you haven't left? I'm talking to Davis, not you mom. Can  
  
you go do mom things or something so we can talk?" Taichi said  
  
rather rudely to his mother.  
  
"Listen here, young man. I'm your mother and you will-" the  
  
front door slammed shut.  
  
"Daisuke, NO!!" Taichi ran after him.  
  
***********************************  
  
Daisuke made his getaway while Taichi was arguing with his  
  
mom. He slammed the door behind him, but before he even got two  
  
steps he tripped over something. He srambled up quickly to see  
  
that the something was a downhearted Yama.  
  
"You're =still= here? Well, gotta go before Tai kicks my ass and  
  
drags me back into his apartment. See ya!" He said and ran down  
  
the stairs.   
  
***************  
  
Taichi ran out the door after Davis only to trip on something  
  
without even taking two steps out of the front door. The  
  
something, Yamato, grunted.  
  
"Damn, don't people ever look where they're going?!" Yama  
  
complained.  
  
"Don't people have to be crazy to sit right in front of people's  
  
fucking doors?!" Taichi yelled back.  
  
"Well, ya, but-"  
  
"But what?" Taichi spat, "Wait, I don't wanna hear what the fuckin  
  
queer has to say, I have to save Davis!" Taichi turned to leave but  
  
Yama grabbed desperately at Taichi's leg.  
  
"No! Don't kick his ass! Whatever he did, he doesn't deserve  
  
it! Taichi, please, relax." Yama attempted to console Taichi.  
  
"I can and I will! Why don't you get your hands of me you  
  
fuckin queer!"  
  
Yama slowy lets go, his hands dropping off of him.. He bows  
  
his head, wrapping his arms around his knees and sniffles "Sorry,,," A  
  
single tear hits the ground.   
  
Taichi bent down to Yama's level and gently held the blonde's  
  
chin in his hand, him to meet his gaze. "What did you say?" Tai  
  
asked somewhat softly.  
  
Yama shifted his gaze away from Taichi barely whispering, "I'm  
  
so sorry for what I did. Truly, I am. I'm sorry that I love you, but I  
  
can't help it." Another tear hit the ground. Then another, and another.   
  
He couldn't stop it. He slowly began to cry.  
  
*********************  
  
Taichi stared in shock, and let his hand slip away from Yama.   
  
His heart seemed to stop and he couldn't breathe so well, but he  
  
didn't know why. Tai wrapped an arm around Yama and held him  
  
close and set his chin on Yama's head, whispering in the bolnde's hair  
  
soothingly, "Shhh.... don't cry... It's alright... I mean it isn't like I hate you  
  
or anything, you're still my friend..." At that Yama turned around to  
  
face Tai, tears brimming in his eyes, a flicker of hope within those  
  
deep blue orbs.  
  
"Y..you are? I thought..." He began, but Taichi silenced him,  
  
placing a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh... It's a'right now. I'm over it. I probably would've ended up  
  
doing the same thing if I was in your place."  
  
"So... we- we're okay now?" Yama asked tentively.  
  
Tai smiled genuinely, "Yep! But I'm not gay!" Yama looked a little  
  
downcast at that, but overall he was pretty joyful for Taichi to still  
  
be his friend after all that. Taichi got up and helped Yama up. "Why  
  
don't we go save Davis from Ken?" Yama gave him a questioning  
  
look. "Long story short: Ken's gonna kill himself supposedly, but it  
  
probably is just a ploy to get alone with Davis and Davis just left to  
  
save him 'bout ten minutes ago."  
  
"Oh..... Oooohhh.... Ken's not faking it! He'd do something like that!   
  
He more depressive than I am!" Yama distessedly realized.  
  
"Let's go help Davis then!" Taichi said, ready to run down the  
  
stairs, but Yama grabbed him.   
  
"I think it's best if Davis handles this on his own."  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yes, Taichi. Let's go play video games and eat cheese puffs  
  
now!" Yama laughed, running into the house, Taichi following. (A/N I  
  
know it's lame but do you think I give a fuck? NO!)  
  
******************************  
  
I know its a short chappie, but I'll write more soon. Please Rvw as  
  
it helps me get motivated to write sooner, k?  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers again including:  
  
myticblackfairy- I told you I had problems uploading! then I went to stay @ my aunt's house who has no internet!  
  
Setzer   
  
Satan Herself (Diamond Took)  
  
and yes,   
  
Ze  
  
Ja ne till next time! 


	10. Suicide and Cheesy Puffs

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 10: Suicide and Cheesy Puffs  
  
  
  
Ken woke up slowly to find Wormmon pacing back and forth  
  
across his room. For a second he forgot his place in the universe  
  
as the effects of being knocked out began to fade.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ken asked, although a moment later  
  
he came down back to reality. Wormmon started at the question and  
  
hurried over to Ken.  
  
"Are you alright Ken? Please don't kill yourself, everything'll be  
  
alright. Daisuke is-"  
  
Ken glared at Wormmon and cut him off, "despising me for  
  
what I've done.... Not that I wouldn't do the same if it were vise  
  
versa."  
  
"No, he's-"  
  
"Plotting revenge along with Taichi?"  
  
"No, you just don't see-"  
  
"That he's planning to ignore me or move away instead to  
  
impend a doom on me worse than death."  
  
"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"But Davis, he-"  
  
"I don't wanna hear this! I'm going for a walk."  
  
"But, Davis is com-" Wormmon was again interrupted, this time  
  
by the door slamming shut. 'Oh, great. Now Davis'll come over here,  
  
find Ken not here, think it was a prank, and never come to help Ken  
  
again...'  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
A summer night breeze licked across Ken's face as he  
  
climbed quickly up the stairs of his apartment building. He couldn't  
  
get off his thoughts of depression, rejection, and the betrayal to  
  
Daisuke. His mind was so stuck on it, that it almost frightened him  
  
that he didn't really have control over his own death. Even if he  
  
wanted to, he suspected he wouldn't be able to save himself. But it  
  
didn't matter because Daisuke would probably never even speak to  
  
him again, and life without his Daisuke is worse than a most painful  
  
death. He was merely doing himself a favor, saving himself from so  
  
much pain. His foot came down on the landing and he made his way  
  
to the edge and stared down at the street below. His eyes  
  
narrowed in hatred for the world. The sun was low in the sky,  
  
blinding him, but he doesn't care. He sat on the edge of the building, the  
  
anxiety subsiding, and everything seemed peaceful. Ken decided he  
  
might just wait a while before he jumped.  
  
  
  
*******************************  
  
  
  
Davis ran all the way to Ken's house in under 25 minutes, a  
  
new record. He pushed the button for the elevator, but being too  
  
impatient, he ran up the stairs instead. When he got to Ken's  
  
apartment he pounded on the door. Tapped his foot once, twice.   
  
Where would Ken go when distressed and suicidal? Davis asked  
  
himself. Hmmm........................................... Duh, the roof! Davis ran up the stairs as Wormmon  
  
opened the door.  
  
"Hello?" He asked unsurely. There was no one in sight. He  
  
shrugged and walked back in.  
  
Davis reached the landing to find Ken waaay too close to the  
  
edge, staring down.  
  
"Ken, don't, please!! Don't kill yourself!" Davis pleaded.  
  
"Why not?" Ken asked, his voice emotionless, icy.  
  
"Uhhh....." Davis scratched his head. I know this one, I know I do!  
  
"dunno..."  
  
"Hmm.... wow.. that's a =great= reason.. Why didn't I think of  
  
that?" Ken stated shortly and sarcastically.  
  
"Ken, you just can't die on me! You can't kill yourself! You  
  
can't! You're my best friend!"  
  
Ken snorted, "Ya, some friend I am, I tried to rape you." Ken  
  
gazed down at the ground intently.  
  
"Ken, that doesn't matter now. You're still my friend. I don't  
  
want you to die."  
  
"Or is it that you wanna be the hero, saving the poor gay boy?"  
  
"No, it's for you. I don't know what I'd do without you. Just  
  
please don't...."  
  
**********************************  
  
After ten minutes of verbal argument, Ken collapsed on  
  
the ground and sat on the edge, one leg hanging over the edge, his  
  
head leaning on the other knee and began crying, hard. Davis moved  
  
a little closer, wanting to help, but not sure how.  
  
"I want to believe you, but I can't...... I can't."  
  
"Have you ever known me to lie? To you at least? I really  
  
care about you, you're my friend and I want you around, no matter  
  
what."  
  
Ken gets up but slips and falls. Davis rushes over and grabs  
  
on to his hands, leaning slightly over the edge, trying desperately to  
  
pull his friend up.  
  
"Daisuke, pull me up! I reaally don't want to die anymore! Just,  
  
please, pull me up!"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing here, cooking a barbecue?!"  
  
***********************  
  
Taichi and Yamato are walking down the street in front of Ken's  
  
apartment complex, laughing about who-knows-what. They had gone  
  
out to check on Ken because Taichi's conscious kicked in. Davis  
  
sees them and hollers, "TAICHI, YAMATO, HEELLP MEEE!!!!"   
  
They look up and say in unison, "Holy crap..." They quickly run  
  
up the stairs to the roof to find Davis slipping off the edge. Taichi  
  
quickly grabs onto Davis, pulling him up. Yama did the same for Ken.   
  
Once everyone was up, they fall on the ground, panting.  
  
"Jesus Christ..." Yamato mutters.  
  
Wormmon climbs onto the roof, panting, "I finally got up here! I  
  
saw Tai and Yamato running up the stairs and I thought something  
  
was wrong. Why are you guys on the ground? Ken, are you okay?!   
  
Say something! SAY SOMETHING!!" Wormmon runs over to Ken and  
  
jumps up and down on his chest. "Say SOMETHING!!! SAY  
  
SOMETHIIING!!!"  
  
"Gah, oww... Wormmon, get off me! You're hurting me!" Ken  
  
gasped.  
  
"Ken, you're not dead!! Thank God, you're not dead!!"   
  
Wormmon rejoiced.  
  
"Yes, yes. He's not dead. Can we go, now my conscious is  
  
clear?" Taichi said.  
  
"Why would your conscious be clear?" Davis questioned. "What  
  
are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"It's not that I'm not thankful for you helping Davis help me from  
  
falling to certain doom. But... uh... why =are= you here? It's pretty far  
  
to walk from Odaiba to my house." Ken interrogated the two older  
  
boys.  
  
Yama spoke up, "No, actually we took the train."  
  
"Well, excuse me then. Why'd you take the =train= down  
  
here?!" Ken demanded.  
  
Taichi answered stupidly, "uhhh......... cheese puffs? Yeah, see,  
  
we ran out of cheesepuffs so we came down to ask you if you had  
  
any.."  
  
"Why didn't you just buy some? Why'd you have to come all  
  
the way to Ken's house to get cheese puffs?" Davis questioned,  
  
exasperated.  
  
Taichi yelled, "IT'S NONE OF YOUR GODDAMN BUSINESS WHERE  
  
WE GO TO GET CHEESE PUFFS!!! ....Besides, I'm broke. And I  
  
LOOOoooove ME CHHEEE- SEEY PUUFFFS!!!! ..................so ...... you got any  
  
cheesy puffs?!"   
  
Ken sighs, "What kind of kid do you take me for? I do not  
  
indulge myself in the cheesy trashiness of fluffed up junkfood.....  
  
But...."  
  
All four gasp and Davis yells in shock, "What?! You don't like  
  
fluffing cheesy puffs? They're the best fluffing food ever!!  
  
Wormmon, confused, says, "fluffing?" but is ignored.  
  
"As I was saying, I don't normally eat cheesy puffs, but my  
  
parents do, so.... uh..." Ken twiddles his thumbs, "I think I might've  
  
gotten the habit from them.... heh... heh.. because umm... the bottom of  
  
my closet... has um.... I'd say between 20 to 30 bags of cheesy  
  
puffs..."  
  
"I thought you hated them!" Yama accuses.  
  
Ken shuffles his feet, "uhhh.... um.... Did I say that? Of course I  
  
didn't. Y'know sometimes after the heat of the moment, cuz I just  
  
almost committed sucide and almost fell off the side of the building,  
  
sometimes people just hear things that no one actually said. uh.....  
  
WHO WANTS CHEESY PUFFS?!!" Ken jumps up in excitement, waving  
  
an arm in the air. (A/N: Think of Davis when he gets excited and does  
  
the whole jump up and punch the sky.)  
  
All yell, "Ya!! CHEESY PUFFS!!!!!"  
  
"Yah, Let's all go back to my house, eat cheesy puffs, and  
  
forget any of this ever happened!" Ken laughed.  
  
*************  
  
well, there you go. another chapter. I already know what I'm going to  
  
do with the next chapter, so it shouldn't be long before a update.  
  
Thanks sooo much to my reviewers, without you I'd never try to  
  
over come my multiple writer's blocks.  
  
Insano 


	11. Cheese Party

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 11: Cheese Party & the Many Secrets of the Parents'  
  
Bedroom  
  
Ken excitedly led the group back down to his house and  
  
walked into the kitchen. "Mum, you home?" It was 8:00, they  
  
should've came home from their vacation by now. Everyone lounged  
  
on the couches and started chatting happily. Ken found a note on  
  
the fridge saying:  
  
Ken,   
  
We went shopping for some groceries, it seems your dad has  
  
eaten us out of cheese puffs again even though he denies it- as  
  
usual. I know you hate them, so it couldn't be you. We're going out  
  
to eat too so we'll be home late. Don't wait up for us.   
  
Love,   
  
Mom   
  
XOXOXO  
  
Ken grinned widely. They weren't ever going to figure out his big  
  
secret. And, if you knew his parents and read in-between the lines,  
  
they probably weren't even going to home tonight. "Hey guys! It  
  
looks as though we've got the place to ourselves tonight!" He  
  
yelled over their voices. It was silent for a moment, then the room  
  
was filled with cheery noise again.  
  
*****************************  
  
Everyone called home to see if they could spend the night at  
  
Ken's and all their parents were glad to get rid of them.  
  
"You can stay as many nights as you want over there." Mrs.  
  
Motomiya told Davis over the phone when he called.  
  
"For real?" Davis excitedly asked.  
  
"Ya, whatever, just don't get in too much trouble." She hung up.  
  
Davis grinned and laughed.  
  
"Hey Ken, guess what? I'm movin' in!"  
  
"Mhuh, phwha?" Ken said in a muffled voice, walking into the  
  
kitchen, mouth stuffed with cheese puffs.  
  
"My mom said I could stay as long as I want! You think your  
  
parents would let me stay?"  
  
Ken tried to swallow his puffs, but choked a little and, after a  
  
few seconds of choking and gasping, said, "Well.... I dunno...... They're  
  
pretty lenient but...." Daisuke beamed and quickly hugged Ken around  
  
his neck.  
  
"Thanks! It'll be great!" He then went off into the living room  
  
to get more cheese puffs, leaving Ken both shocked and  
  
bewildered.   
  
"Why would he want to live with me..............?" He mused.  
  
**********************  
  
10:00 pm, empty cheese puff bags were strewn all over the  
  
floor and everyone was wired up. Ken and Davis were sprawled out  
  
on Lay-Z Boy couches watching Taichi and Yamato with growing  
  
interest. They sat on the floor on opposite sides of the coffee  
  
table, glaring at each other, the last bag of cheese puffs between  
  
them on the table. Taichi scowled and Yamato scoffed.   
  
Taichi spoke up first, "So, what do you want to lose to me in,  
  
so I can have the puffs?"  
  
Yamato snorted, "Lose? To you? No chance in hell, my friend."  
  
"Riiiight. So what'll it be?"  
  
"Arm wrestling." Yamato said confidently.  
  
"Best two out of three. Winner takes all."  
  
"Fine, then. I agree to your terms!" Yamato spat, then grinned.  
  
They prop their elbows on the table and firmly grasp each others  
  
hands and prepared to wrestle to the death over the holy cheese  
  
puffs. They glared at each other.  
  
"OK, Let's get it on!" Taichi demanded.  
  
Ken jumped up from the couch where he had been quietly  
  
spectating and dived for the bag of cheese puffs. Both older boys  
  
growled under their breath and glared at him. Ken visibly flinched and  
  
said tediously, "Umm.... if you fight by the cheese puffs you might  
  
um........"  
  
"You touch it, you die!" growls Taichi, giving Ken a death glare,  
  
but quickly turned back to Yamato. "Let's get this over with. I'm  
  
hungry." Yamato nodded and they began to struggle for dominance.   
  
Taichi gained the advantage but Yama wouldn't give up. Yama quickly  
  
got the advantage, but Taichi resisted strongly.....  
  
**********************************  
  
A half an hour later, Davis was snoring loudly and Ken was  
  
yawning. He was also beginning to regret inviting these people to  
  
eat him out of his cheese puff stash. It was gonna take a while to  
  
build up his stash again...... Yamato and Taichi were still going at it.   
  
This had to be the longest arm wrestling competition ever. It was  
  
one to one, and this was the deciding match. They were both tired  
  
and sweaty. Taichi, growing desperate, decided to try other means  
  
to become victorious. He smirked at Yamato and poked him in the  
  
arm. Yamato opened his mouth to protest, but Taichi, sensing  
  
Yamato lost his concentration, forced the blonde's arm down to his  
  
side. And since they had been wrestling on the edge of the table,  
  
Taichi's goal area happened to be over the edge of the table. They  
  
both toppled down on the ground from the momentum, Yamato's  
  
knee ending up in between Taichi's legs. They were a mess of arms  
  
and legs and before they could get loose, Yamato noted that Taichi  
  
was rock hard beneath his knee. Two moments of silence (That is  
  
besides Davis's snoring) then they quickly untangled themselves,  
  
laughing nervously.   
  
Taichi stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "So um... who  
  
er... won?"  
  
"Well um YOU cheated so the cheesy puffs are MINE!!!!!"  
  
Yamato declared.  
  
"NO FUCKIN WAY!!! I WON!! We NEVER PUT DOWN ANY NO  
  
POKING RULES! Therefore the cheese puffs are rightfully MINE!!!!!"  
  
Taichi countered. They glared for a moment and simultaneously  
  
dived for the cheese puffs. Both grabbed it and attempted to pull it  
  
out of the other's grasp causing the bag to rip apart, the cheesy  
  
puffs flying off in all directions.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Taichi, Ken, and  
  
Yamato cried in pure horror, waking Davis up who, after a seconds  
  
recollection on what happened, jumped up.  
  
"Hurry up! What are you waiting for?!!! Have you forgotten  
  
the ten second rule?!!!"   
  
The room became alive with four teenagers picking up cheese  
  
puffs at high speed, stuffing them in zip lock bags Ken gave them.  
  
They checked every nook and cranny for the precious cheese puffs.   
  
When they were done they all sat back on a couch and sighed.   
  
"Well, it looks like the cheese puff problem is solved. Now  
  
we can all have some of the last bag." Ken cheerily pointed out, and  
  
he, along with everyone else began stuffing their faces with the  
  
cheese puffs they had saved from the evil that is the floor and all  
  
its filthiness.   
  
************************  
  
11:00 pm and they were moping in the living room for the loss  
  
of the cheese puffs. When Taichi voiced his complaint, Ken  
  
snapped, "Oh, come off it, we've already had about thirty bags of  
  
them!"  
  
"Soo...?"Taichi moaned and licked his lips.  
  
Ken swallowed, his throat very dry, "So you've probably eaten  
  
more tonight then you have in a month!"  
  
"Ken......?" Davis mused from beside Ken. Ken looked down at  
  
him, for he was laying down on his side of the couch.  
  
"What is it, Daisuke?" He asked softly.  
  
"Keen..... I'm thirsty....." Davis said/ asked.  
  
"Ya, me too." Taichi complained.  
  
"Must be from all the cheese puffs we ate." Yamato  
  
commented.  
  
"Ya, I'm kinda thirsty too. I'll see if we have anything." Ken told  
  
them and walked into kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning the  
  
contents for anything drinkable, besides the hot sauce that is.   
  
Disappointed, he closed the door and called to the others, "There  
  
isn't anything in the fridge."  
  
"Awww..... C'mon.... there has to be something in this house to  
  
drink besides water.... I'm gonna check your parent's room." came  
  
Davis's response.  
  
"No one's allowed in there! Besides, why would there be  
  
something to drink in my parents bedroom?" Ken said walking back  
  
into the living room.  
  
"You said they wouldn't be back tonight, so they won't know  
  
anyway. And it won't hurt to check." Davis replied.  
  
Ken eyed him suspiciouly, but gave up against Davis. He was  
  
just too cute to say no to. "All right, you can check my parent's  
  
bedroom, but I'm coming with."  
  
"Ya, and what are supposed to do, count your expensive wall  
  
stripes?" Taichi muttered loudly.  
  
"Hell if I care, why don't you two make nice-nice or something.....  
  
just as long as you don't make my house any messier." Taichi only  
  
stuck out his tounge in response. "Honestly Taichi, you being 19 and  
  
all, I'd think you'd be at least a little more mature than that."  
  
"Ya, whatever.... just go get us something to drink."  
  
With that the two younger boys went down the hallway and  
  
Ken slowly eased open the door to his parent's bedroom.   
  
"Oh, c'mon Ken, they're not coming home anytime soon." Davis  
  
pointed out. Ken sighed in defeat and they both walked into the  
  
room and began searching diligently for anything drinkable. Davis  
  
opened a drawer and started laughing hysterically.   
  
Ken blinked, "What are you laughing about?"  
  
"HAAAAAHAHAHHA.....COME...HEEHEE.....OVER..HAHHHHAAAHHH...  
  
HERE!!!!" Davis said, bursting into another fit of laughter. Ken walked  
  
over and when he saw the contents in the drawer he turned beet  
  
red.   
  
"I.... um... er.... gah... I did not need to discover this." Ken stuttered.  
  
Inside the drawer was an assortment of flavored lube, a few  
  
condoms, and one or two of those sexual enhancer thingies. Ken  
  
closed the drawer and did his best to forget it ever had been  
  
opened.  
  
After recovering from his laughter, Davis began searching again.   
  
He walked into the walk-in closet to find a mini fridge hooked up on  
  
the floor. "Hey Ken, come here. Think they might have something to  
  
drink in here."  
  
'In the closet..... riiight.....' Ken thought as he walked in. He  
  
spotted the mini fridge and sighed. "Yes Davis, I do think they might  
  
have something to drink in a mini fridge," he said monotonously,  
  
"where else would they put them? In their laundry bin?"  
  
Davis look slightly hurt but sat down next to the fridge. He  
  
opened the fridge and giggled a little.  
  
"Gah, what now?" Ken sighed, a little fearful.  
  
"Ken! I can't believe you haven't found this before! Is your  
  
dad an acholholic?"  
  
Confused, Ken replied, "Not that I know of, and I tend to be  
  
observant." Davis turned, beamed at Ken, then moved aside so he  
  
could see the contents of the fridge. Ken gasped. The mini  
  
refridgerator was packed with cans of beer. And behind the fridge  
  
was a extremely large case of beer. Ken blinked a bit and took a  
  
step back. "Daisuke..... we can't.... we're too young.... we'll get in  
  
trouble when they find the beer missing, 'cause if I let you it will be  
  
missing, just like the cheese puffs. And.... and it's just wrong."  
  
"Ken, it's not gonna kill you. You can't look at this stash of  
  
beer and tell me he's not an acholholic. He'll probably think he drank  
  
it and just forgot...." Davis paused, as if deciding on whether or not he  
  
should say more. He looked into Ken's eyes, already apologizing  
  
mentally for what he was about to say. Ken was just too soft and  
  
delicate especially after.... But Davis had already decided to say it.  
  
"Well trying to rape people isn't right either, Ken." The effect was  
  
immediate. Ken collapsed to the floor, crying, apoligizing, anything at  
  
all he could think of to console himself for his actions. "Shhh.... it's all  
  
right. I'm over it. Really. I was just making a point, well that isn't a  
  
very good example but Ken really it's all right. It's only beer. It's not  
  
gonna kill you." Ken laughed a little through his tears because Davis  
  
made it seem as though he were crying over beer. Davis, without  
  
thinking, wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. Ken laid his  
  
head against Davis's chest and tried to stiffle his tears. Davis ran a  
  
hand though Ken's silken blue hair and Ken soon fell silent. Ken  
  
looked up at Davis in a daze. 'This isn't real. This can't be happening.   
  
He can't be holding me in his arms...'  
  
**************************  
  
Daisuke leaned in closer to Ken but stopped halfway. 'What...  
  
am... I... doing?!' After a moments hesitation and self arguement he  
  
sighed and turned away. He pretended to not see Ken's sad eyes  
  
staring at him like that. He really didn't know why he had done that.   
  
How could he tease and mock his best friend's feelings like that?  
  
Tears formed in his eyes and his heart to began to ache. He turned  
  
farther away to hide his tears. He wiped at his eyes. Inside he felt  
  
so scared, what if he had pushed Ken over the edge again?  
  
"D-d-dai-ch..... Daisuke?" Ken asked uncertainly, tears evident in  
  
his voice.  
  
Davis wiped away his tears again and turned towards Ken but  
  
found it hard to look at his friend's face so he stared at the floor  
  
instead, "y-yeah....?"   
  
"Why... why did you......?" Ken gave a small sob, "Why?! You  
  
know I love you.. I know you're not gay. But I thought we were still  
  
friends.... I really am sorry about the whole Kaizerish thing..... I  
  
probably deserved that but getting even doesn't matter in a  
  
friendship. Have I lost you completely? Are we not friends  
  
anymore?" Tears began to flow freely down Ken's face. A fire was  
  
filled in Davis's heart, everything washed away but the need to  
  
console his friend and the need for something he couldn't place.   
  
Davis looked straight into Ken's eyes and grabbed his hands.  
  
"No! Don't think like that Ken! We'll always be friends! No  
  
matter what happens, I'll always be here for you!"  
  
Ken pulled his hands away from Davis's grasp. "What kind of  
  
friend are you? You're hurting me so much....."  
  
A pain welled in Davis's chest "I-I don't mean to..... I don't know  
  
what came over me... I'm so sorry Ken. Really, I am...."  
  
Ken looked straight at him, his eyes void, empty of emotion,  
  
even though the tears continued to flow. "Really, are you? I find  
  
that hard to believe..... You keep on hurting me....."  
  
Davis wrapped his arm around Ken's waist, he couldn't hold  
  
back whatever his heart was holding back anymore. Ken's pain was  
  
just too great and Ken needed him now more than ever. Suddenly  
  
Davis remembered the dream he had had when all of this started.  
  
******************  
  
......:::::::::::::Daisuke saw Ken standing there, tears in his eyes. Something  
  
was wrong with this picture. Ken was nude and an arousal was  
  
growing there. "You got the hots for some chick?" He teased.   
  
Ken wiped away the tears and blushed a deep red, "N-no...."  
  
"Then why are you hard?" Daisuke asked, confused.  
  
"Y-you..."Geez, Ken couldn't barely say a word. What was wrong  
  
with him?  
  
"I what?"  
  
Ken whispered, "I've got the hots for you," Daisuke's eyes  
  
widened. "You make me hard...."  
  
"You WHAT!" His voice cracked in shock.  
  
"Please," Tears flowed down Ken's face. "Please....."  
  
"Please what?" Daisuke asked concerned. Ken was still his  
  
best friend even though his feelings were..... misplaced. He had to  
  
help Ken, no matter what.  
  
Ken sank to the floor, sobbing. "I know you never would want  
  
to.... someone like me.... I-I.... Please, please fuck me, Davis...... please!"  
  
he cried.  
  
Without hesitation the goggled boy went down on  
  
Ken:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::............................................  
  
Davis noticed a few details in the dream such as, he was horny  
  
as well, and it felt so good to be in Ken's arms, to touch flesh to  
  
flesh. The memory of the dream seemed real, leaving him rock hard.   
  
It was there, it always had been, he just never noticed. He. Loved.  
  
Ken. And he was going to prove it now. He was going to prove  
  
how much he needed his best friend, and nothing was going to stop  
  
him.  
  
****************************  
  
really sorry bout the late update my brain isnt working right and no  
  
garentees its gonna get fixed anytime soon. Sry..... well i think this  
  
chapter was pretty good, considering the faulty brain. Please Rvw!!  
  
Trust me your reviews helps a lot with my writers blocks. THANX  
  
EVERYONE!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Insano 


	12. Meet my girlfriend: His name is Ken!

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
Wow... 12 chapters and 40- sumthing reviews. Couldn't be happier!   
  
Thanx you guys! Oh and I started school and I'm grounded so... I  
  
might not update as often anymore.... I sorry....  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 12: Meet my girlfriend: His name is Ken!  
  
Daisuke wrapped his arms around Ken and dazed off for a  
  
second. When he seemed to have come back from Planet Daisuke,  
  
the frightened Ken saw a change in the other. And as Daisuke  
  
leaned in closer, Ken felt a hardness against his thigh. 'What? He  
  
can't be... impossible... There's no way he would-' Ken's thoughts  
  
were cut short as Daisuke stole his lips in a fiery kiss. Daisuke ran  
  
his tongue across Ken's lips and Ken eagerly allowed entrance.   
  
Daisuke ran his hands down his chest and tugged at the shirt. Ken  
  
wrapped his arms around Daisuke's neck and leaned into the kiss.   
  
Daisuke began undoing Ken's shirt when they heard a door creak.   
  
They simultaneously jumped apart from each other and peeked out  
  
of the closet with (not-so-very) innocent grins on their faces.  
  
Taichi took one look at them and burst out laughing. Yamato  
  
on the other hand looked slightly depressed at the fact that Ken  
  
got his guy, while Yamato probably never will. Yamato looked at  
  
Taichi, who was practically rolling on the ground with laughter.   
  
Daisuke and Ken were turning redder by the second. 'I'd like to be in  
  
their place with Taichi right now, but.... I'm only dreaming. Taichi could  
  
never like me like that.... he could never like guys...' Yamato sighed  
  
and only Ken caught this, giving Yamato a look of sympathy. Yamato  
  
looked away, not wanting his pity. As Taichi continued his laughing fit,  
  
Yamato felt tears form in his eyes. The pain he had been holding in  
  
his heart cut deeper, and the hope he had held all this time died. Tears threatened to spill, he quickly muttered an excuse as to why he had to go, and quickly walked out the front door, and from there he ran, tears trailing behind him.  
  
*****************************  
  
Taichi finally stopped laughing at the two gay boys (mostly  
  
Daisuke) still jabbing comments here and there, annoying the hell out  
  
of Daisuke.  
  
"Look, would ya fuckin shuddup already!" Daisuke yelled, "And if  
  
you don't, we won't let you have any of the beer motherload we  
  
found."  
  
"Your parents drink?! I would never have expected that!" Taichi  
  
told Ken in shock.  
  
"I never.. er.. knew either.... but.. don't you think you should have  
  
gone after Yamato?" Ken responded hopefully.  
  
"Er... why? He had to go home is all. Why would we go after  
  
him? It isn't like he was all emotionally like and... er.. he wasn't all  
  
emotionally like was he?" Taichi stupidly questioned.  
  
"Well, let's see, you two walked in on us two. Yamato reaallly  
  
likes you, and you were laughing like a hyena at us for being gay. I'm  
  
sure that reaaallly made Yamato feel better about his chances of  
  
ever being with you." Daisuke sarcastically explained.  
  
"Erm.... heh heh... yaahhh.... well, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow  
  
about it..." Taichi trailed off. Ken glared at him but let Taichi be.  
  
"All right, and if my parents get suspicious about the missing beer, a burglar came and stole them while we were out, ok?" Ken stated.  
  
They all ran into the closet and dragged as much beer as they  
  
could into the big fridge. They all sat at the kitchen counter/ bar  
  
thing and began drinking away.  
  
*********  
  
"Taiichhii..... would you sttoopp flipping the chaaanneells sooo  
  
fastlyy.... yoouu can't even see what's oonnn..." Daisuke slurred out  
  
from his spot on the couch next to Ken, sometime later, and took  
  
another gulp of his beer.  
  
"GO FUCK YOURSELF!!! I'M THE FUCK WATCHING THE DAMN  
  
FUCKIN TV, YOU QUEER!!!" Taichi yelled at him.  
  
"C'mon, I'm not nooo fuckin queeerrr, neeevverr!" Daisuke  
  
slurred out, obviously losing a good chunk of his memory while  
  
drunk. Ken made a pouty face and rest his head on Daisuke's  
  
shoulder.  
  
"WHAT ABOUT BLUE BOY THERE?! DON'T YOU LOVE HIM?!"  
  
"Ya, Dai-chan, don't you wuv me?" Ken said, snuggling closer to  
  
Daisuke.  
  
"Of couuuurrrsseee II ddooo...... Wiiitt allll mmy heaart I doo...."  
  
Daisuke drunkenly and lovingly said, holding Ken closer to him, "but  
  
that doesn't make me noo fucckkkin quueer!" Ken looked up at him,  
  
confused.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU, DENSE?! HELL-OO!! KEN THERE'S A  
  
BOY AND SO ARE YOU, SO YOU'RE BOTH FUCKIN QUEER TOGETHER!!"  
  
Daisuke blinked, "No he isn't. He's my giiiirlfriend. He's my  
  
veeerrry puuurrddy girlfriend. So hottttt!" He said, trailing his tongue  
  
down Ken's neck. Ken moaned softly, but quickly recovered.  
  
"Dai-chan, that's an oxymoron. You said I'm a he, then said I was  
  
your girlfriend. That's makes no sense, Dai-chan. I'm a guy, your  
  
boyfriend. And I think you've had enough drinks Dai-chan."  
  
"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! And I think you're the  
  
one who needs to stop drinking, because you think you're a guy,  
  
when you're actually a girl." Daisuke drunkenly lectured.  
  
Taichi munched on some cheapo chips and watched the other  
  
two. "Hmm, this is better than TV...." he said to himself, then asked  
  
Ken, "Just out of curiosity, are you really a boy or a girl."   
  
Ken's face grew red with anger, stood up and yelled, "I am a  
  
fuckin male, Godammit!!!!!! I have a dick, no breasts, and am generally  
  
horny like every other male on this planet!"  
  
"Prove it!!!!" both Daisuke and Taichi demanded. If possible,  
  
Ken's face got even redder.  
  
"TAICHI, OUT!!!! GO FIND YAMATO!!!!!" Ken demanded.  
  
"Whhhhhhyyyy???" Taichi whined.  
  
"Because that's what you should have been doing hours ago,  
  
and this is my house, so I have the right to kick you out!!! NOW GO!!  
  
OUT!!!" Ken yelled pointing to the doorway.  
  
"Some friend you are..." Taichi muttered. "Won't even prove he's  
  
a girl."  
  
"DID I OR DID I NOT LET YOU EAT BAGS AND BAGS OF CHEESE  
  
PUFFS AND CANS AND CANS OF BEER?!!!!!!" Ken yelled at the top his  
  
lungs.  
  
"Well, ya... but-"  
  
"THEN I DESERVE A THANK YOU!!!"  
  
"uhh.. thank you?" Taichi said unsurely.  
  
"You're welcome," he said nicely, "NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!!!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm leaving." Taichi said, closing the door behind him.  
  
Ken slowly turned back to Daisuke, a slightly evil grin spreading  
  
across his face, which Daisuke either chose to ignore or didn't  
  
notice it.  
  
"What was that all about? Why don't you want to prove to  
  
Taichi you're.. uh.. " he stopped himself from saying girl when Ken  
  
gave him a death glare. "uh... a guy?"  
  
"Because," Ken said sexily, pressing Daisuke against the back  
  
of the couch, "I've got something special planned for us.." Ken grinned  
  
evily again, but Daisuke only grinned happily in return.  
  
**********************  
  
Hey, sorry guys to cut you off there... I meant for it to be longer,  
  
but I'm really short on time (and available moments to sneak online  
  
seeing as I'm grounded) and wanted to get a chapter up for you  
  
guys. Again thanks a million to all you reviewers, they mean a lot to  
  
me. Oh and if you guys like Taitos you should check out  
  
Heaven'sAngelChick. She's got 13 sweet Taitos up. Hoping my  
  
update won't be too long from now,  
  
~Insano 


	13. To cut

I Am Not the Fucking Gay  
  
by:~InsanoFreakChild~  
  
Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! ^-^ Just for You!  
  
WARNING: YAOI lemon/lime stuff!!! no like no read!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon  
  
*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*|*  
  
Chappie 13: To Cut  
  
Yamato breathed in deeply as he walked into the empty house that he live in. His dad, like always was working late at the TV station. He slipped soundlessly and washed his eyes out. He stared into the mirror at the blond-headed fool with red, puffy eyes that was himself. It hurt to look at himself, this unloved person, without even a family to love. But he felt he had to look, had to see what was there, what had come of him over the years. The years of distress and pain mingled with hope and an unrequited love wore away at him leaving nothing worth having. He was void, isolated, and lifeless. It felt as though Taichi had not only broken his heart, but his very soul, too. He knew what he was contemplating doing was stupid, cowardly, feeble, and probably pointless, but he couldn't get his mind off it. Slowly he rolled up his left sleeve, revealing many scars up and down his arm, proof that he had practiced before. He took out a knife and gripped it tightly in his hand, slowly lowering it to his wrist. One breath, then two. Suicide. One option. Could there be any alternative? His watch beeped, catching his attention. It was three A.M.  
  
*****************  
  
Taichi walked down the street slowly, heading to Yamato's house. He wondered what he should say to make his best friend feel better. What does one do in this situation if not gay? Taichi suddenly realized how exited he always was when the came in casual contact, like when Yamato would cry on his shoulder, and he'd put a comforting arm around him, or when they'd both hold hands that one time years ago. It was from then on that Taichi grew even closer to Yamato, and he didn't realize that their closeness was too close for friendship. For example, one time in their freshman year, they both decided they were going to go out with girls that year. They faced one problem: they didn't know how to kiss. They didn't want to look amateur with their dates, so they thought up a solution: practice on each other. He knows one thing for sure, and that's that he will never be gay, thanks to the tape.  
  
************  
  
He laid the knife down and walked into his room, collapsing on the bed. Well, at least I'll be well-rested when I die... he thought bitterly. Soon, he heard a loud pounding on the door, but he only half woke up, and went back to sleep thinking it was a dream. He soon heard footsteps drawing closer, but still thought it was a dream. Then, his bedroom door creaked open, causing Yamato to fully wake up.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask harshly.  
  
"You..." Taichi said mistakenly. "I mean you left kind of quickly and I came to see if you're all right."   
  
"Why wouldn't I be all right?"  
  
"Well, they said you looked upset, and that I should go after you."  
  
"Oh, so you only came because Ken and Davis pestered you into it. Sure took you long enough to get here."  
  
"Look, I came, isn't that enough? I wouldn't be here if I didn't care. And anyway, if you're all right, then why should it matter?"  
  
"I am all right."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am sure. So, you can leave now."  
  
Taichi made a pouty face. "I was hoping you'd let me sleep here..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I dunno. We're friends, and that's what friends do."  
  
"Taichi, I'd rather be left alone tonight."  
  
"Yama-chan....." Tai pouted.  
  
"Don't call me that!"   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know how I feel about you....."  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Look, could you just leave? For me?"  
  
Taichi continued to pout but said, "All right... but if you do anything stupid tonight...."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good. See ya around." Taichi said closing Yamato's door behind him. Yamato collapsed on his bed again and sighed. Taichi walked into bathroom and stared into the mirror. 'baka...' he thought to himself. 'It's so obvious he's hurting, and there's nothing I can do, 'cause I'm to stupid about these kind of situations...' Something glinted in the light in the corner of his eye, and when he looked down, he wanted to cry. "Not again.... I won't let him, not this time.'  
  
Taichi quickly went to save his best friend in the room across the hall, a simple silver knife left on the sink.  
  
***********  
  
IFC: yay! 50 sumthing reviews! Thank you guys so much! No longer grounded, expect 2 week to 3 week updates. Sorry, but I've got a lot going on this year. 


	14. Of course you're a man! TT

**I Am Not the Fucking Gay**

**by:InsanoFreakChild**

**Dedication: To BobtheDemiGod! - Just for You!**

**WARNING: YAOI Lemon in this chapter! no like no read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own digimon**

**To my fans, if any of you are still out there: Why you kept pestering me with reviews, I don't know, when I was obviously retired. So here I am, with a brand new spankin chapter. We had a fun time all those years ago, fans. But all good things must come to and end. Here is your final chapter of IANTFG.**

**Sequels will come if I'm motivated. But I offer this up to you in hope for redemtion. Can you forgive me?**

**Chapter 14: Why did I ever doubt you Ken? Of course you're a guy!**

**Pressed up against the clueless brunnette, Ken felt a feeling of nostolgia. 'Watching you squirm is soooo delicious...' He had said to Daisuke when he had masqueraded as the Kaizer. It was true, though. And Ken wanted to see Daisuke squirm again. Sliding his tongue over Daisuke's neck, barely acknowleding Daisuke's words, " Getting a little fiesty there, eh?" Ken pushed his hardening arousal against him. Daisuke blinked in shock, but otherwise did not respond to the action. "Daisuke?" Ken murmered and nipped roughly at his ear.**

**"...Yes?" Daisuke replied hesistantly with a shiver.**

**"I'm gonna make you scream... okay?" Ken murmered, wanting to see what Daisuke's reaction would be. Ken slid his hands over Daisuke's chest, lapping at his neck.**

**"What!" Daisuke's eyes widened with shock and confusion. "What are you-" He was cut off as Ken's hands grabbed the sides of Daisuke's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ken nudged, tasted, and nipped roughly at his lips. Daisuke couldn't stop himself from moaning softly as Ken's tongue entered his mouth and explored it throughly, caressing it roughly. Tasting Daisuke was pure bliss. His taste was rich and sweet, like chocolate. He couldn't get enough. His tongue met Daisuke's and drew it into a rough and sensual dance. His tongue entwined with Daisuke's in battle, a hand on his thigh, and his burning erection crushed against him, Ken needed no encouragement. Breaking the heated kiss, he got up from the couch and tugged Daisuke up. "After tonight, you'll have no doubt in your mind whether or not I'm male..." He breathed.**

**"What...?" Daisuke, drunk off his ass, had not a clue what was going on other that Ken felt good and his dick ached. Unconciously, the brunette licked his lips. It took all Ken had to not fuck him right then and there. His room, they needed to get to his room, a safe place to fuck. Ken was losing his rationality. **

**"Come with me." Ken urged and literally dragged Daisuke into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He grabbed the fuzzy headed boy by his collar and forcibly pushed him to the wall, pressing as close as possible as he heatedly kissed Daisuke. Daisuke's head was clearing enough so that he could begin responding properly to Ken's minstrations. **

**Hands grazed over each others bodies, the bodies themselves crushed to melt into one. Tongues grazed bare flesh, teeth bit in. Daisuke whimpered at Ken's rough touches, but was soon panting for more. Clothes were stripped off piece by piece, no longer needed and long forgotten. The world spun away and all that was left was hunger and the warmth of flesh. Ken was soon entering Daisuke, pressing in deeper each time. Beneath him, Daisuke squirmed and moaned, his back arching off the floor. Soft coos and sounds of pleasure escaped his lips breathlessly. "Ken..." he called, wanting more, no matter how much it hurt. And hurt it did. Tears in his eyes, he trusted his hips upward to meet Ken's body. A low groan from both of them, blood form only one. Ken began to slip back into his own tendencies at the first sight of blood. Breathless and in awe of the beauty before him, he worked his need inside Daisuke in a frenzied state. Whimpering and whining, Daisuke could only plead for more. Because all else, it made him feel alive, made him feel so good. The pleasure was more than it seemed he could handle, pain was only a pale shadow of feeling in comparison to the intensity of pleasure.**

**Finally having his Daisuke, Ken couldn't be happier. Dreams, dreams do come true. "I've needed you like this for so long Daisuke, how could you know what it's been like? Can you feel it? All the pain I've been keeping inside from being so close and yet so far from you...' Distant thoughts, distant memories, none that mattered, or withheld in the presesnce of this angel beneath him.**

**Ken pressed in rougher, deeper. Daisuke then did scream. Loud and high, clinging to Ken for support, nearly doubled in pain. This was esctasy.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yamato thought it was funny in a way. How Taichi always pretended to care. He was such a hyprocrite, openly hating gays yet trying to convince Yamato that he was okay with him. Some friend he was, showing up only because their friends made him. What was the point, when there was obviously no point of them being together, or even as close as they had once been. There was a time when they both knew everything about each other, weren't ashamed to show emotion for each. It seemed like Taichi had been leading him on all along. The fool probably got some sort of sick kick, screwing with my emotions like this, Yamato figured. Pulling out another knife from his drawer, he drew it across his wrist instantly, He didn't care if Taichi had made it out of the house yet. He could wait no longer.**

**Taichi leaned against the door for a moment. He didn't want to break Yamato's trust by just breaking in. Besides, he couldn't hear Yamato crying or anything, so maybe he really was okay. Maybe the knife was on the bathroom counter for a different reason... After a moment's hesitation, he heard a soft thud. Curious, he began to open the door anyway. He began to mumble to himself, "Dammit, Yama, you better not kill yourself, you..." He stopped in midsentance. Yamato lay before him on the floor, his arms covered by and gushing blood. How Yamato managed to do so much damage in so little time, he couldn't imagine. He didn't have time to ponder this though. His Yama's life was on the line right now.**

**Sated, satisfied. Daisuke lay curled up in Ken's arms. Ken's harshness had melted away with his release as well with the sweet beauty of Daisuke's exhuasted face. Ken leaned in and kissed his forehead tenderly. "You okay, Dai-kun?" He asks affectionately. **

**Daisuke nodded, his words full of trust and loving care, "M' fine... you.. you boy were wonderful..." he breathed, sexy without meaning to. Ken smiled and brought him close, nuzzling his neck. **

**"I love you, Dai-kun..." It had to be a dream. Ken had to be dreaming.**

**"Mmm-hmm" Daisuke replied sleepily. Ken didn't want to wake up from this anytime soon.**

**T.K was sitting in his living room, watching TV and eating icecream. More specifically, he was watching the news, a spoon of icecream in his mouth. He sucked at it idly as he watched curiously.**

**"Only an hour ago, a terrible ten-car collision occured on this busy Tokyo street. Luckily, help was found very soon. Only 6 were injured, and the rest survived with only minor scrapes. However, 2 of the injured were burned severely when their car lit aflame. " On screen a man walks over to her and says something inaudible throught the television. She looks distressed. "Apparantly the couple couldn't make it and were... pronounced dead only several minutes ago... They were identified as the Ichijoujis. Whereever you are Ichijouji Ken, my heart goes out to you tonight..."**

**T.K. blinked in shock at the odd newsreporters manner, before her news actually sinked in. "They're dead... Oh Ken..." His hand shaking, he put the icecream down and reached for the phone. Why did he have to be the bringer of bad news?**

**With Ken's and Daisuke's love newly found, can they uphold to this tradegy?**

**With Yama's life near to ending, will Taichi be able to overcome his stubborn denile?**

**Will T.K. even do anything else in this story.**

**Find out in the outstanding segual. **

**YES! I AM A FUCKING GAY!**

**Insano.**


End file.
